Beyond Breaking Dawn Anything Could Happen
by BrooklynCullenx
Summary: Set 10 years after BD, Life has been blissful & nice for some time now but after a certain wolf pack move back in can the cullens protect the town?  Jacob did not imprint on Ness in this story.
1. Beyond & Far

After Breaking Dawn.

**A/N- Set 10 years after BD, Life has been blissful & nice for some time now but after a certain wolf pack move back in can the cullens protect the town? [Jacob did not imprint on Ness in this story.]**

Chapter One: Beyond & Far.

Edward Pov:

I sat on the sofa watching alice do my daughters hair, she was having her 17th birthday party tonight, so everyone was either decorating or getting ready but i decided to do neither.

'' Edward will you go & help set up please instead of sitting there like an fool!'' alice complained

''Like a fool? is that your best insult'' i asked her and she started getting annoyed.

''EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!'' Bella Shouted from upstairs i heard her storm down the stairs.

''Yes?'' i asked her with a smile creeping onto my face.

'' What is this!'' she held up one rather ripped pillow the feather's were falling all other the floor.

''Ohh ermm thats a pillow i think you use them to sleep on?'' i told her.

'' Edward i know what it is! '' she snapped losing her patince

''Then why ask me what it is then?'' i asked her

'' EDWARD you know what i mean! what have you done to it. ''

'' Ohh i ermm got angry and ripped it. '' i said looking down at the floor.

she droped the pillow on the floor, i dont know why she's getting so worked up about it, its only a pillow i heard Alice and Ness giggle behind me, Bella walked over to me.

'' Next time your angry dont tear the furniture apart !'' she said cupping my cheek strocking it with her thumb.

i sighed '' okay'' i leaned down to kiss her.

she wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands played with my hair as my arms were around her waist

'' Eww people are in the room you no!'' Ness cried from her seat as alice finished off the last of the curls

Bella pulled away and smiled '' im off to get changed & Edward?''

i looked at her '' Yes love?'' i said

'' I love you '' she said '' love you to '' i told her she smiled, '' now tidy this up'' and pointed to the mess on the floor as she skipped off up to our room .

'' Hahaa '' Ness said as she stood up from the chair and looked in the mirror, Alice smiling from her work on Ness's hair. '' Alice i love it ! thank you '' She cried and hugged Alice, Alice hugged her back ''Your Welcome '' alice told her.

'' You'r hair looks lovley Ness'' i added, she beamed '' Thanks Dad, now im going to get changed''

And with that Ness left the room Alice Went back to the main house to get ready & i quickly put the feathers in the bin along with the pillow and left the room to go get ready.

**A/N- The Next Chapter Will Be Of The Party, I Know this chapter was a bit crap but the next one will be better this is my first ff. :) Reviewww!**


	2. Party & Unwelcome

**The Party!**

**A/N- Party Dress's Will Be On Profile Soon :)**

Renesmee Pov:

The clock read 9:30pm, i was stood in the middle of the room dancing with my aunts and mum. My dad, uncle's and my boyfriend Deon, were all stood by the window. It was nice to see my dad had started to get on with Deon after finding out he wasnt a threat even though he was a wolf, i saw my dad smile at me he must of been reading my thoughts. The looked at what people were wearing there was many pretty dress's in the room, Rose had nothing on anyone though she look stunning in her dress, well so did alice and my mom to be fair.

1Hour Later...

'' WE R WHO WE R! '' My uncle sang well shouted as the song changed to kesha, we had stoped dancing now and were stood with the lad's by the window but that still didnt matter to Emmett to start sining.

''Were going shopping tommrow'' Deon whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I looked confussed, ''why?'' i asked him

He laughed ''Alice thinks that i should take you shopping as she is going hunting tommrow.'' I smiled ''Trust Alice'' we both laughed and looked at my parent's then at the people around us to see Alice's face blank like she was having a vision and my dad's eyes went black.

''Edward, what is it'' my mum said looking at him worriedly

''Jacob'' he said and we all looked out the window to see one very unwelcome vistor.


	3. Jacob

**Jacob.**

Edward Bov:

''Why's he here, how come you couldn't read his mind before'' Bella asked me, as we all walked out of the room as casually as we could.  
''He was blocking his thoughts from me, so i have no clue what's going on.'' i told her as we left the house, i had my arm protectivly around her waist.  
''How did Alice see him then? she can't see wolfs?'' Bella asked again looking up at my face.  
''She see's them sometimes now,but not always its hard for her.''

We were all stood outside infront of Jacob, well aware of the human crowd gathering behind us the word of an unwated vistor most of got out.

''Jacob'' Bella chocked out as she looked at him i squeezed her waist.  
''Bell's you know you can call me Jake? you did once upon a time.''  
''This is a fairy tale. Just tell us what you want?'' Emmett said butting in.  
''I've come to vist see how things are going, the pack might be moving back over so i wanted to have a look how things are going.''  
''No!'' I said protectivly stepping forward remvoing my arm from Bella.  
''I Wondered how long it would take for you to speak.''  
''You should leave'' Jake tried to but in ''Now!''

**A/N- Ooo what's going to happen? Revieww what you think could happen :)**


	4. Problem

Problem  
Main House.

Bella Pov:

Everyone was shaken up by last nights performance, Edward was now able to read Jacob's thoughts again as he had stoped blocking them from him. We were layed on the sofa i had my head in his lap and he was playing with my hair.

''Edward'' i said smiling at him.  
''Yes love'' he mumbeled.  
''When are they all moving back?'' i said sitting up next to him.  
''Im not sure, but soon Jacob's already here so it means the other's will be back soon'' he said pulling me to sit in his lap, ''Dont worry i'll keep you safe.''  
''I know you will'' i said kissing his cheek.

I was worried about the wolfs moving back but i know Edward will keep Me and our child safe. He started kissing along my Jaw when Emmett came booming into the room sining a song i couldnt figure out at first but then it clicked.

''WHEN YOUR STARING AT THE CLOCK IN FUSTRATION THINKING WHY IS SHE SOO LATE'' Emmet Sang.  
He looked at us and shook his head in disapruvale, a smile crept on to Edward's face but he carried on kissing my jaw.

''Do you two have to do that, were in a public place!'' Emmett said as he turned on his Xbox 360.  
''Its not public its a family living room? What random members of the public do you see in here.'' i said to him smiling, Edward mouth moved up my neck to my ear.  
''Haha Funny.'' He said with a frown on his face and turned to look at his big collection of games, he had so many he might as well open a shop.''Were's Black Ops gone!'' He shouted.''Ohh there it is!'' He said and put the disc in the Xbox. Jasper came in the room then and they both sat on the floor getting ready to play the game.

i sighed, ''Guess i'll go make Ness some tea'' Edward frowned '' She's 17 im sure she can do it herself he said grabbing my arm when i got up,''Edward'' i said shaking has arm off me and wandering out of the room to the kitchen, Ness came in then ''Hey Mom'' she called from the hallway, ''Hey Ness, Deon with you?'' i shouted from the kitchen,''Yeh'' she said, i made tea for them both Deon parcticly lived with us so it was a pointless question to ask, Ness & Deon went into the front room, i could hear the conversation.

''Hii'' Ness said when she went in. Deon behind her.  
''Hey Nessy Hey Deon.'' Emmett said he obvious didnt look away from his game with Jasper though, ''Hello'' Jasper said.  
''Hey, How was shopping'' Edward said as they both sat down on the sofa oppersite him. ''It was good,Busy but good'' Ness said, ''Yeh she wouldn't let me go in the Game shop though, she said i would take to long when she was in Hollister for over 1 hour.'' Deon Complained.  
''What was you going in the game shop for?'' Emmett asked.  
''Fifa 11'' Deon replied, ''Now Ness you should of let him go and get that as we dont have it yet! i mean you didnt need to be in 1 shop for 1hour, it would have taken seconds to get that game.'' Emmett told her.  
''Em im a girl, i dont wanna go in some game shop.'' she said.

''DINNER'S READY!'' I called from the kitchen putting the plates down on the table, and walked into the living room and sat back down next to Edward, Ness And Deon left the room to go eat when Alice and Rose came down the stairs, ''Heyy All,'' Alice said as she sat down were Ness had been Rose Next to her.  
''Edward'' Alice said.  
Edward looked at her ''Yes?''  
''Edward'' She said again  
''What!'' He said glaring at her.  
''Edward!''  
''Urgh, How can someone so small be so annoying!'' He whined while everyone else was laughing at them both, ''Ohh your so easy to annoy'' she said Smiling at him.  
Carilse Came Bursting into the room them with the rest of the family following behind him Ness & Deon stood next to the arm of the chair while Esme was stood next to him.

''We have a problem'' Carlise said, Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him even Emmett and Jasper Paused there game.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here the next chapter the last one was short so i decided to upload the next chapter :) Wonder what the problem is going to be Revieww?


	5. If Life Was A Video Game

If life was a video game.

Emmett Pov (As requested)

''Emmett!'' My mother called from downstair's ''Your Kinecty thing is here.''

''WOOP WOOP!'' I sprung off the floor, and ran down the stair's grabbing the box of the side and in less that a second setting it up.

For the first hour of me getting i played on the game's it came with, with my brother's i was suprised Edward played it with us and so did Deon. Then after about an hour i decided to go to the shops to get some new game's.

''Jasper, you comming to the shop? to get some more games?'' i asked him, he turned and looked at me ''Sure thing bro!'' then i looked at Edward and Deon ''You's comming?''  
Bella must of heard the convosation and came in the room with the girl's ''Edward would love to go with you Emmett'' she said and i smiled at her Edward frowned. Deon said yeh so it was a boy's trip to the game store untill Jasper pointed out how about we get the girl's back and say were going shopping do they want to come but instead spen hours in a game shop?

We asked them and they all said yes, so it was going to be a family outing now without the parents, On the way out Esme told us to be careful ''Watch your self kids''

''Shall Doo'' Emmett said jumping out of the house.

1 Hour Later. [In a game shop]

''Emmett when you said shopping game shops werent really in mind'' Alice complained, ''Were shopping arn't we, Hey Jasper isnt that the game you wanted!''

Rose and Alice stood next to us just talking about hair and all that stuff i wondered were Edward Bella were i found them in the middle of the shop he was giving her a piggy back and they were running and laughing around the shop.

''How embarresing do they have to be!'' Ness whined from behind us her and deon were looking at all random game's, ''Hey Emm! can we get dance central and the MJ Experience'' Bella Shouted, ''Yeh! Just get any im not bothered as long as they look good.''

1 Hour & Half Later [Leaving the shop]

''About time!'' Rosalie said i wrapped my arms around her waist from behind ''Ohh you know you had fun watching Edward and Bella getting told off for knocking the display over & having a go on dance central with me'' i said and kissed her neck, She just giggled.

Me, Jasper, Deon & Edward were walking behind the girls they were planning on getting there nails done now, while we disscused the games we bought. Looked like we had all forgot about the volturi comming to vist.

When we arrived home it was around 5 Bella made Ness And Deon With the help of Edward, and we all sat in the living room, the two eating and the rest of us, Edward put the CD Played on but he out some band no one had heard of before she i changed it over to the new CD's that had appeared in the pile.  
''DO IT LIKE A BROTHERR DO IT LIKEE A DUDEE!'' i was sining then Japser joined in.

''GRAB MY CRUTCH WERE MY HAT LOW LIKEE YOU!''  
Everyone Burst out laughing, we turned the kinect on still playing music and sining along every now and again.

''& WE WONT HIT THE GROUND UNTILL WE PASS OUTT!'' Me Jasper Deon & Ness Shouted. It was a right old laugh, Rose and Alice were in histerics on the sofa while Bella was sat in Edward Lap Them two both laughing at everyone.

I dont think anyone went to bed till about half 4 in the morning, It was fun to have to whole family together even Carlise And Esme joined up sometime in the night. Something nice happening to take our minds off, the Volturi & The Wolf's but whats tommrow going to bring?

* * *

**Emmett's pov was a request from a friend :) and she did choose the song Jessie J Do it like a dude to :). **


	6. I Love You All The World And Back

Not such a sweet life.

So if you havnt guessed the problem was the volturi comming.

Edward Pov:

The laugh's of last night were long over, now we were concered about the volturi comming, not only was the pack moving back in but the volturi decided to have a nice drop by. Well maybe not nice, but i had bigger problems my daughter was getting married in a few week's to deon. So my wife & Sisster decided lets go shopping tommrow what fun that should be.

Bella Pov:

I groanded and rolled over to find someone missing obviolsy i hadent been asleep but i was so caught up in my thoughts i didnt realise he was missing! i sat up and looked next to me to find to no Edward then i looked over to the bathroom door seeing him comming out drying his hair with a towl the was around his neck.

''Morning Gorgeous'' He Smiled walking over to me i leaneded up on the bed.

''Morning'' I Beamed at him pulling him down to my level with the towl kissing his perfect face, he pulled away and out daughter knocked on the door.

''Come In Ness'' Edward said as i jumped of the bed getting my robe from the chair next to the bed as i only had on some flimsy silk shorts with a silk belly top in the colour black,i put the robe on turning round to see Ness entering the room.

''Morning Sweetheart'' I said to her smiling as i went over to the dresser, i was in a rather happy mood today it felt great i always felt like this after a hunt that night. I Applied some mascara and blusher to my face listening to my daughter and Edward's conversation.

''Dad'' she said looking scared.

''Yes Princess?'' he said whilst making the bed.

''Will you give me away at the wedding?'' she asked looking down at her hands wich she was figeting with and a smile kept onto my face as i finished off the last but of blusher.

''I'd Love To Ness'' He told her with a smile on his face, it looked like he was going to burst on how happy he ran over to him and hugged him.

''Thanks You!'' She squealed.

''Your Welcome Nessie'' he said hugging her back then realseing her so she could go and get breakfast with Deon who had moved in with us now.

When we were all ready we went to the main house, to see Emmett in the kitchen with Jasper and Esmee hovering, making pancake's.

''Eddie!Bell's!'' He boomed as we came into the room.

''What are you doing?'' i asked Edward grinning, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind kissing my neck.

''PANCAKE DAY SO WE NEED PANCAKES!'' He said pointing to the pile of pancakes there must of been over 25 there Ness and Deon Grabbed a plate from the cupboared and poped some on a plate going into the dining room to sit down.

''Emmett!'' Esmee shouted as some of the mixture splattered onto the wall.

''Chill Mom! i mean come on i will clean up afterwards.'' she frowned and left the room then there was a clatter as Emmett knocked over a pile of plates wich smashed all over the floor, Me Edward & Jasper were in histerics.

''EMMETT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!'' Esmee shouted at her son as she re entered the room ''Clean it up now!'' She said Jasper pushing waves of calm onto her so she didnt upset Emmett. Who was on the floor cleaning up. When that was done we all went into the living room and had a pancake contest who could eat the most pancakes i think we all got through one and a half then throw up but Emmett got through 2 so he was impressed then we had a pancake throwing contest were you had to see how far your pancake could go.

''Deon'' Edward said as he caught him on the hallway.

''Yeh?'' he looked at him with suprise.

''Look after her wont you'' he said to him.

''Ofcourse Edward. I Will Keep Her Safe.'' He Told Him. And Edward Smiled walking over to me, i was stood with Alice And Rosalie, looking at dress's for the wedding i knew exscalty what i was going to wear.

When we left it was half 11 Deon and Ness Left at about 9, but me and Edward. We walked at human pace on the way back enjoying the time together.

''Edward'' i said gulping

''Yes Love'' i looked down at me,

''Whats going to happen when to volturi come?'' i asked him

He stopped walking and turned to face me, his face concered ''There just checking everythings in order nothings going to happen dont worry'' he said stroking my cheek with his thumb.

''Im just worried thats all.'' i said smiling at him

''Dont be'' he told me leaning down to kiss me but i doged him and ran at vampire speed through to the cottage.

''Im Going to get you for that'' He Said Chasing after me.

i layed on the bed in my Pj's staring at the celing, Edward layed next to me.

''I love you'' i told him,

''I love you to my wife.'' he loved saying that i think it was his favourite words in the whole world.

I Rolled on top of him so i was hovering over him my hair touching the sides of his face.

''I Mean it i love you all the world and back and dont ever forget it'' i told him and that made him smile, i kissed him and i felt his hands slide up my shorts, this was going to be a fun night.


	7. School Life

**School Life:**

**Bella Pov:**

We were sat in Gym Me,Alice,Rosalie and Nessie, Werent doing Gym and since that we had to go outside and watch the lad's play football wich turned out more fun that it seemed. There were 2 Team's. Edward,Emmett,Jasper,Deon Were all on the same team meaning there team was in the lead.

''Wooo!'' We Cheered as Edward's team scored yet another point.  
They had a 10 minuite half time were they could listen to some pointers from the coach or just mess around most choose mess around.

We were sat on the grass i was on my phone while my alice put some music on her phone and rosalie and nessie were sining to it, the lad's came over when they had there break Edward sat down beside me, Kissing my cheek ''Having Fun'' he whispered in my ear, ''Loads'' i told him smiling as he pulled as both down so we were laying on the floor his arm around the back of my neck the other one playing with my finger's.

''Emmett,Jasper,Deom,Edward! Pitch Now!'' Coach shouted to them and we sat up, Edward kissed me and they all ran back over to the pitch.

The sun started to come out just as the game draw to a close, so we abrubley went inside to the locker rooms , the lad's wanders into there's while we walked though to the cafateria, by the time we reached our table, Life was comming together again it was all being happy we were all hopeing that nothing could ruin this but we all knew we were wrong.

The rest of the family came into the cafateria and sat down with us me sitting on edward's knee my chin resting on his shoulder so i was looking over at everyone in the room.

''Somthing wrong love?'' Edward asked softley and i removed my chin looking at him seeing alice glace at me franticly, only me and her knew so far that the volturi were comming sooner than we thought but it might end up turning into somthing more than a little chat.

''Everything's Fine Babes'' i said softy kissing his cheek hugging playing with his hair with my hands that were around his neck.  
''Sure?'' he asked. i nodded, ''Posertive, Alice can i have a word with you please?'' She nodded and we both left going to the bathroom were none of them could hear us i put my shield around her so Edward couldn't read her thought's to.

''I have to tell him alice, i can't keep it from him.'' i told her pleadingly.  
''It's okay, calm down you can tell him, they all need to know, i think you and him should take the afternoon off he will hit the roof when you tell him and im sure other kids dont need to be in his way.'' she said and i nodded as we both headed back to the table just as lessons was about to start.

''Let's take a walk'' i said to him smiling and he look confussed ''Okay'' i said leading him out of the school to the forest at the back, i could remeber this was the place i found out Edward was a vampire many years ago.

''Edward, i need to tell you somthing and you have to promise to not go offit'' Edward just looked at me ''I'm not promising anything''.  
''Promise?'' i said to him anxiosly and he nodded ''Promise'' he sighed.  
''You know the volturi are comming and all.''  
''Yes? is this what your worried about? Why you havn't been acting normally, Bella we have 4 month's untill the come its going to be okay.''

I shook my head and breathed in deeply, ''There not comming in 4 month's'' i said, he looked puzzled ''What do you mean?'' he said  
''There comming next weekend'' i told him staring at him face, how perfect it was in this light was undescribel.  
His eye's went black ''What, How Long Have You Known!'' He Shouted.  
''4 Day's Alice had the vision she told me, i couldnt keep it from you any more were telling the rest tonight.''

''4 DAY'S! 4 BLOODY DAYS BELLA!'' He shouted at me, i let him get it out it was easier than him keeping it bottled up to just blow his top later, ''Calm Down!'' I Shouted back at him.  
''HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN YOU'VE KNOW FOR 4 DAYS! AND DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME'' He yelled, it wasnt normally he yelled at me, He punched the tree bits of bark flying off i dogyed them all and he slid down it his head in his hands his arm's resting on his leg's.

I walked over to him, he was blowing it all way out of propotion i mean he wouldn't be this mad if i told him the day i found out but because i kept it from him that's the reason he's madder. I touched his arm ''Edward'' i breathed but he flinched away from my touch.''Well if thats how your going to be, i'll be in school when you have calmed down.'' i ran back into school going into math's and i sat next to Emmett And Edward in this lesson but it was just Emmett today.

''What happend to you to, Where's Edward?'' Emmett asked looking at the empty seat next to me, ''Ohh he's just got some stuff to sort out he'll be back soon'' i told him ''I hope anyway'' i said undermy breathe.

We were about 1 hour into the lesson and since it was a double lesson there was another hour to go, we were writing out questions on which me and emmett had finished so we were just sat talking and messing about. When the door opened mine and Emmett's head looked at the door to see Edward give a note to the teacher who told him to sit down.  
''Edward'' i said smiling at him, he looked alot calmer but that didn't mean much. He nodded and looked down at his book, doing the work he missed.''Im Sorry'' i said whispering in his ea, turning back to Emmett who was now trying to draw a circle with a ruler.

''Urgh it won't work!'' he said and i just laughed.  
'' Emmett a circle is round, the ruler is straight its not ment to be able to make a circle'' i said throwing a compass at him.''Try that it might help'' and he laughed ''Right i knew that'' and he went back to drawing a circle i got up and went to go sharpen my pencil when a Aaron this lad who really got on my nerves, ''So you and Edward fallen out he seems to be in a mood'' i said as i picked up the pencil sharpener.  
''My life has nothing to do with you so stay out of it.'' i said my tone harsh and sharp.  
He held his hand ups in defeat ''Sorry'' he put a hand on my shoulder and i felt one of his finger's go up my neck. ''Get Off Me'' i said and smacked his hand away, Edward's head watch carefull,Emmett was restaining him to his seat as i turned back round to walk to my seat he grabbed my arm and that was enough for Edward who was out of his seat and by my side ''I Believe she told you to Get...Off...Her, Unless you dont want to leave this lesson.'' Aaron stepped back and scurried to his and and i pushed past Edward to sit in my seat.

He sat back down and looked at me ''You Okay?'' i looked back at him raising an eyebrow ''no'' he frowned ''Why?'' i glared at him what a pointless question, ''Well im sure you can figure that out.''

**A/N: Review what you want to happen next do you want Edward and Bella To Make Up? Or Make Them Fight For Longer? **


	8. Another Day

**Another Day **

Edward Pov:

Bella didn't drive with me to school she went with Alice and Rosalie and Ness. So i went with the lad's Emmett,Jasper and Deon.

''How you and bella then?'' Emmett asked me.  
''She's Pissed because i had a fit because she didn't tell me, then she's in another fit with me for somewhat reason i don't know?'' i told them.  
''She'll calm down, i mean c'mon its bella.''Emmett Said  
''Yeh Emmett its Bella'' Jasper Said.  
''Ohh Yeh Right'' Emmett laughed as we pulled into school the girl's seemed to already be here.

We got out of the car and wandered into the building Rosalie and Ness were stood by the locker's and we went over to them.

''Hey Babe's'' Emmett said to rose and kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.  
''Hey monkey man'' she giggled. Deon put his arm around Ness then alice appeared from the toliet's and jumped next to Jaspers side as he intwinded there finger's together.

Then Bella appeared her hair long and curly down her back, She had Sunglasses on and a black tank top that showed her belly, with a pair of very short ripped shorts and a belt, as her jacket it was a blue checkered shirt all paired with long high heeled black boots that went just up to her knee.**[Outfit On Profile]** She looked so Hot! A few guy head's turned as she came out and a few boys gawped i knew what she was doing she was tormenting me because i couldn't have her for our little argument we were in but just then the bell rang for biology.

I walked to biology with Emmett and Rosalie who sat behind me and bella Jasper and Alice Across from us. I sat down in my seat and the rest of my family took theres but bella was no where in sight, i sighed and opened my text book.

About 5 minuites later the door opened and Bella came in a lad called Jamie, She smiled at the teacher who nodded telling her to sit down then she turned to his and whispered in his ear ''Thank you'' as she took her seat next to me half way through the lesson i decided i'd try to make conversation.

''Bella'' i whispered  
she rolled her eyes and looked at me ''What?''  
''Im sorry'' i said to her and she looked at me.  
''Sometimes sorry isn't good enough'' she grabbed her books and left the room just as the bell went for break.

It was around lunch time when i decided i couldn't fight with her anymore and we turned the conor to the cafateria and i grabbed her arm pulling her into an old janitors closet.

''What are you doing'' She hissed at me grabbing the handel of the door.  
''Bella listen to me'' she stopped and turned around taking her hand of the handel, ''Im listening?'' and she propmted me to carry on.  
''Bella i'm sorry and i know you said that that wasn't good enough but hear me out. I can't fight with you anymore its draining me, i miss you i don't feel complete now that your not speaking to me, i love you.'' i said leaning against the wall at the back of the closet.

She walked over to me and laughed ''Edward i forgive you the second i saw you this morning, i just wanted to see what was in you i know how hard it is for you to tell people your feelings but im glad you did.'' she giggled and i smiled grabbing her hands swaying them side to side in mine. ''And i love you to'' she said and she kissed me. I pushed her against the wall my hand sliding up her top playing with her bra.

She kissed me again then pushed me off her one of my hands on her waist, ''Your gonna have to wait till later for that.'' she said and smacked my hand away leaving the closet heading toward the cafateria and i smiled chasing after her and i threw her over my shoulder running into the cafateria, her laughing smacking my back with her fist's trying to make me put her down and i did when we reached the table and she kissed me.

''Woo!'' Emmett said when he saw us ''Nice to see you to happy again'' and everyone laughed. I tried to grab her phone of her as she attempted to look at her reflection in the screen and we started play fighting a few people around us started laughing and we both just fell on the floor laughing.

''Thank god there back happy i dont know what we would of done.'' Jasper said and alice agreeded, ''Only bad thing there going to show Public Affection.'' And everyone just burst into fits of laughter and me and bella sat up on the floor, i stood up and helped her up, as we all walked together laughing to our next lesson wich was English.


	9. What's That, Your Here?

**What's That, Your Here?**

**Renesmee Pov:**

I have never been so much happier than i am now ,everything in life is perfect, I have the most wonderful boyfriend, my parents are in love more than ever. Everything just seem's to be at peace.

I skipped down the stairs of the cottage. To see my parents in the kitchen i leaned against the door frame as my mum was sturing a pot of pasta sauce to what it seemed to look like and my dad hovering and she was getting annoyed but in the funny way.

''Edward, Will you go and do somthing useful im not going to burn myself with the spoon you know!'' she told him and he frowned.  
''What do you want me to do then?'' he replied ''And i never said you would burn yourself with the spoon but i wouldn't put it past you for that to happen.''  
My mum grinned at him ''Edward your not funny! Now go lay the table for Ness And Deon.''

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa with deon he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and i snuggled into his side. ''I love you Deon''i told him he smiled at me ''Love you to Ness.'' i giggled. and i heard my dad laying the table behind us.

Deon kissed my hair just as my dad shouted ''DINNER!'' My mum layed pasta on the table, and they both went to do the washing up in the kitchen leaving me and Deon to do our plates afterwards. My dad reappeared in the room and sat down at the table.

I raised an eyebrow, ''Are you trying to look like a perv?'' i asked him and he laughed ''I dont see how sitting down at my own table is being a perv?''  
I frowned ''Idiott'' i said under my breath i knew he heard it and he just laughed more. Then my mum came in the room

''Ness love, dont bully your father.''  
''She bully me? are you being serious she couldn't bully a fly?'' he said and i spat my food out with laughter.  
''Don't make me laugh dad''  
''She Bullys me.'' Deon said.  
''Yeh your not that hard to bully your a big push over'' dad said and everyone just laughed then mum's phone rang as we just finished our pasta.

**Bella Pov:**

We were all laughing at my daughter and Edward ranting on about if Ness can bully.

''Tonight we gon' be it on the floor'' My phone rang, i pressed the answer

''Hey Ali'' she interupted me.  
''All over to the main house now! we will explain it all there or you might meet them on your travles just Hurry!'' She said and put the phone down.  
''Ohh Hello to you to'' i said and put my phone in my pocket Edward already at the door. We flew out the door and were at the main house within a second Well we had just crossed the river and were on the back grass running across when heading to the door when rustiling in the tree's came behind us.

Before we could look Alice opened the back door ''GET INSIDE NOW!'' We ran to the door at lighting speed and were there within a second Everyone was in the living room me and Edward leaned against the wall while Ness And Deon sat on the sofa.

''There Here?'' Alice said ''There Outside Thats Why I got you in the house fast.''

''Alice Who Are Here?'' I asked and looked at Edward Face  
''There not ment to be here for a few more days!'' He growled.  
''Calm It'' i hushed him my hands on the tops of his arms.  
''Who Arn't?'' I said again spinning round to see everyone in the room. 

Alice's Mouth openend. As if she was about to say somthing but the words never came out i turned back to face Edward, Emmett Sat on the sofa behind shouted ''Can you tell us whats going on who's here?'' & I Looked at Edward then everyone Else We all said together ,Except Alice & Edward Ofcourse, ''Well?'' They both looked at each other ''Mutt's'' Edward Snarled.

''There!'' Jasper asked.  
''Here?'' Emmett spoke finishinishing of the sentace off

''Stupid Flee Mutt Things! There not ment to be here for another few days!'' Rosalie Said.  
''I know but they have come earlier knowing the volturi are comming but its still not stopping them.'' Edward snarled

''What are we going to do? The volturi are going to be here in a few days, and there here. What if they see them then what, what about the kids!'' I said panking Edward's hands touched my face and i looked up at him ''Calm down we will be safe dont worry.''

''Im doing nothing but not worrying!'' I Said a little less paniky. 


	10. Plans

**Esme Pov: (She's never had one, even though her pov is short lol)**

I sighed as i turned to put the dishes away the rest of the family were in the lounge except carlise who was in his study thinking of some plan we could do to help us. Everything was falling apart, I felt sorry for Bella knowing what its like to be a mother and only wanting to protect your children is hard, I put the last dish away when carlise came into the room.

''Esme, I think i have thought of a plan wich would be safe.'' he said as calm as he could.

I faced him ''What?'' He looked at me then turned to the lounge door, ''I'll explain everything when were all together.'' he spoke and we both were in the lounge in a flash.

**Edward Pov:**

Carlise and Esme Entered the room we all looked up to see them.

''I have a plan wich may keep us more safe'' he said.  
I growled, i tried to read his thought but Bella was blocking them, ''You can find out with the rest of us.'' Bella said stroking my cheek. She was sat on my lap my arms were wraped around her waist.

''Well my plan is to get the young ones Renesmee And Deon out of here its not safe for them to be around here while the volturi are comming, Were hoping that the wolfs will stay in hiding but we can't be to sure of it so Esme will take the children away from here to somewhere safe i was thinking they could go stay with the Denali Clan while this happens. While the rest of us will all stay here and defend ourselfs from whats comming our way.''

''Okay Okay some let me get this straight, Ness Deon And Esme go to see the Denali Clan?''Emmett Stated.

''Yes.'' Carlise said.

''Way to state the obvious Emmett i mean he just said that.'' Jasper Chuckled.

''So do we all agree?'' Esme Asked politely.

''Yeh.'' Emmett Rose And Jasper Said.

''Hmm i think it could work the futre seems clearer with this plan.'' Alice Said ''So yes''.

Everyone Turned to Edward And Bella. Who were Staring at each other they both nodded.

''We agree its a good idea.'' Edward Said.  
''But Dad.'' Ness Spoke but Bella cut her off,  
''Ness its safer i mean you will be helping us all alot.'' Bella said  
''I still dont agree.'' Ness stated, ''You dont get a choice.'' Edward said, Deon looked at her, ''Ness it will be safer your parents only want the best for you.'' He told her squeesing her arm. She nodded. ''Fine. When are we going?''

''Tommrow Afternoon.''Carlise told them. ''Then we will have enough time to plan out everything else we need to do to prepare for the volturi vist.

**Bella Pov:**

That night me and Edward were sat in our room in our cottage, Ness And Deon were in bed. I was sat on our bed, Edward came out of the bathroom, Its amazing how he stunned me even when he tried not to, He had blue faded jeans on with a grey bagy top. He walked over to me.

''Bell's You okay?'' he asked sitting down facing me.

We were both sat cross legged facing each other i looked up.

''Im fine.'' I smiled weekly and gulped. ''Bell's.'' he said putting his hand on my chin smiling at me.

''I just want everything to go back to normal, none of this would of happend if i never came to Fork if i had gone with my mum, you you be safe along with everyone else. No one would be getting hurt.'' I said sadly looking at his face he looked at me and frowned.

''You think this is your fault? Bella how can you say that if you never came to forks you would be safe. If you havn't came to forks i wouldn't of met you, We wouldn't have our family. None of this is your fault. never think it is, no one is to blame.''

I smiled at him, ''I just can't help feeling resposible for it though.''

'' You sound like me.'' Edward told me and i laughed.

''What do you expect.''

I kissed his nose and got up looking out the window well door that was open in our room. Edwards arms wrapped around me his chin resting on my shoulder, The sun was rising it look peaceful over the water.

''Ill keep you safe.'' Edward said and i smiled ''I know.''

I jumped out of the window and ran towards the river Edward following.

About an hour later we were drenched, we had been playing in the water for about an hour the sun had rose it was around 8:30am. We were still throwing water. We went to the main house, as everyone was there Deon and Renesmee had gone there earlier.

''What the hell happend to you to?'' Ness Exclamied when we came through the door giggling and nudging each other.

Emmet looked at us and laughed, ''You look like drowned rats, where have you been its not even raining outside!'' he said laughing.

''Ohh we erm '' i started but got cut off by Emmett, ''Spit it out!'' he was getting inpatice, ''Well we were over the back in the river throwing water around and then Edward pushed me in so i pulled him in with me.'' i Smiled and Emmett laughed again.

Alice came down the stairs then and took mine and edwards hands, ''Come with me, i shall get you sorted.'' She threw some clothes at Edward and he went off to change while she sat me down drying my hair.

When my hair was done Alice did my makeup and then made me change, Edward was stood in the door way by this time.

''Well dont your clothes look lovely.'' he said walking over to kiss me.

''Ha, you'll have to do better than that Edward Cullen.''

''Hmm well do you know where they'd look even better Mrs Cullen?'' he asked me.

I giggled, ''Where might that be Mr Cullen?''

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him, ''On our bedroom floor.'' I laughed at him and kissed him he pulled me closer so the kiss was stronger then he pulled away affter Alice was taping her foot being impatice.

''God you two really get a room?'' She said Annoyed.

''Well how about you leave this one.'' Edward spoke as he pushed his sisster out of the door and slamed the door shut, we were in our room at the main house ofcourse.

''How rude!'' Alice yelled as she skipped downstairs and Edward turned back to me.

''Dont think so lover boy'' I smiled and skipped off after my sisster Edward frowned and followed.

We came into the living room and Emmett looked at us, ''Orr Eddy Boy not get lucky.'' I burst out laughing so did everyone else and Edward glared at him.

''Chill Chill Crikey'' Emmett laughed.

''Emmett i suggest you shut up if you want to see tommrow or maybe i'll get my wife to burn your jeep.'' Emmett yellped ''YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!'' i laughed at them both as they pretended to fight.

Then there was a knock at the door, Everyone's head snapped up.


	11. Get Out

**Get out!**

**Bella Pov:**

Carlise opended the door, and the wolves burst through the door.

''Cullens! Our Old friends'' Sam Said Jacob Stod behind him.

We were all gathered in the living room, they entered the room and look at us all, my nose wrinkled with the smell.

Jacob looked at us all and nodded his head wich most of ment hello in his ways of speaking. Sam stepped forward and decided he would speak.

''We dont want any harm or voilence to come from our stay here, we just want peace.'' Edward butted in ''No, listen to us. You Hurt or Touch any of this family, come on our land or just interfear in our lifes. Hell will be realsed we have major things happening soon we dont need you to cause anything.'' They all nodded there heads.

''Very well. We will stay in our land and come no were near you.'' Sam said, Jacob was staring at me and i looked at him.

''Jacob Black.'' I said looking him up and down.

''Bella Swan.'' he said and she glared, ''Cullen, Bella Cullen for you information get the name right you were at the wedding.'' i hissed at him.

''Right well i think you should leave before you cause any distress'' Edward arms pulled me into a hug when they left, ''You okay?'' he asked me and i smiled at him, ''Ofcourse i am.'' I kissed him.

Me and Emmett went on Dance central on the xbox versing each other we were on our 3rd time round he was still losing.

''Emmett face it you have lost!'' I laughed to him.

''Never!'' He said dancing away.

Edward laughed at us, ''Emmett your being thrashed you might aswell give in you not gonna beat her.''

''I am!'' Edward must of read his thoughts because before i knew i was thrown over edwards shoulder and he was running around the room.

''EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!'' i Screamed , He put me down then and i stormed out of the room leaving Emmett shouting yes as he had won.

I went into the kitchen, and made grilled cheese sandwichs for Ness and Deon, When they were cooked i called them down.

''Thanks Mom'' Ness said smiling at me.  
''Thanks Bella, These are great.'' Deon spoke as they went into the dining room.

Edward leant against the door frame i was wiped the sides of the kitchen.

''Wheres mine?'' He questions and my head shot round ''you dont eat so why would i make you one.'' i snapped at him and leant against the kitchen side fidling with my wedding ring.

He appered infront of me. ''Bell's im sorry.'' I looked up at his face and smiled at him, ''Your forgiven babey'' he beamed at me and kissed me wich turned out we were kissing for the next 3 hours.

Ness walked past the room and made gagging noise. ''Pack it in its been 3 hours already.!'' she said as she walked out the back door i was guessing she was going to pack her bags as she was leaving with Deon and Esme soon.

Me and Edward walked hand in hand into the living room were baseball was on telle and everyone was sat cheering.

When it was over Alice held her hand out to Emmett,'' you lost the bet cough up'' she said to him and everyone burst into histerics.

''You made a bet with a physicic? She sees the furture she obviosly knew she was going to win!'' We all laughed and Emmett sighed,''I forgot about that.'' he said laughing.

Around half 11 me and Edward went home to our cottage Ness and Deon were asleep getting ready for there trip tommrow.

I layed in Edwards arms and thats how we stayed all night.

**I have crap internet connection so i havnt been updating that much, but he's 2 new chapters hope you enjoy them :) REVIEWWW! & either the next one or the one after that i think will be the volturi fight scene :) And i almost forget after that there will be WEDDING PLANNING for Ness & Deon. SO REVIEWWW!**


	12. Say Your Goodbye's

**Say your bye's.**

Deon Pov:

I put the last of mine and Ness's bags by the door at the cottage.

Ness was in a hug with Bella she relased her and Ness looked at her dad.  
He pulled her into a hug and then let go, ''I love you guys'' she smiled at them and they looked at her, ''We love you to Ness.'' Edward said and Bella Nodded, ''Very Much.'' They all turned to me.

Bella walked over to me and hugged me, ''Be safe love you to you know'' she said then realised me. I nodded, ''I will and i'll keep ness safe to.'' he smiled at her and Edward spoke up ,''Good lad'' he laughed and ruffled his hair and Edward grabbed the bags and took them over to the main house with Bella, Me and Nessie Trailed Behind.

When we had all said goodbye, Me Esme And Ness got in the car and drove down the freeway heading towards the Denahli clan, who were expecting our arivel.

Edward Pov:

We sat that afternoon watching High school musical 3 sining along to all the songs, then when the last song came on Bella and Emmett were up on there feet sining.

''We learnt to flyy together side by side, lets hope the rest of our lifes is been as good as this HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WHO SAYS WE HAVE TO LET IT GO STEP INTO THE FURTURE ITS ALL AROUND YOU!'' They both sang Dancing around the room.

I read the clock it was 9:30 am in 24hours the battle should of ended. They were due to arrive at 2:30 in the morning.

''So who's up for some volturi kick ASS!'' Emmett shouted he was rather excited.

Rosalie hit his arm, ''Emmett really this is serious.''

''So is there any plan on how this fight may begin?'' Emmett asked ignoring rose's comment.

''Well i was thinking maybe if Everyone but Bella was in the clearing, then when the fight starts Bella can come into the clearing to distract them because the most intrested person here that they want is Bella?'' Carlise said.

''Good Plan.'' Bella said she just liked the fact that she was in the action as my plans wouldnt have her in them.

''Agreed!'' Emmett said high fiving bella, Rose looked around at everyone, ''I like it,'' she said alice agreed to ''i see the furture clear with this plan.'' she also agreed, ''Im agreeing to this one that has to be a good plan.'' He high fived bella and Emmett to then everyone looked at me.

''Do i have a choice in this?'' i asked them and Bella smiled at me, ''Nope!'' she giggled and Kissed me and i pulled her to sit down on my lap and she Beamed at me.

''So now everyones happy knows what there doing?''Carlise said.

''Yupp.'' everyone shouted

''WHO ARE WE!'' Emmett shouted

''CULLENS!'' We all shouted.

''WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!'' Bella Shouted.

''KICK SOME VOLTURI ASS!'' Emmett & Jasper Shouted, We laughed.

All we had to do now was wait till it was time for us to fight and we will fight, fight for out selfs and family and everyone else.

Bella got off my lap and walked up the stairs. i looked confussed but she supressed a smile to me before leaving the room.

Bella Pov:

I went into our old room in the main house we were staying here tonight so we were all together.I went into the dresser and pulled out a book sitting down on the bed and i opened it running my figers over a photo of me my mum and my dad when i was young before they seprated. ''Im going to fight for you's even though your not with me now, your still in my heart.'' I whispered i flicked though some pages and stoped on July the 16th 2017, Rest in piece Charlie my beloved dad. there was wrote on the page today it was July the 14th 2087. 2 Days till it will have been 70 years since charlie had died.

Edward appeared in the room and snapped the book shut.

''What you doing?'' he asked me sitting down next to me.  
'' 2 days tills its been 70 years since charlie died.'' i told him, he looked at me and i stared into his eyes seeing guilt in them.

''He was a good man, Who is missed by us all he would be proud of you, you know what your doing its going to be okay, we will go see his grave if you want?'' he offered standing up hugging me, I nodded, ''I'd love that.'' i told him and smiled squeezing Edward. ''I love you Bella'' he whispered to me.

''I love you to Edward.'' I noted

We went back down into the living room to find alice showing them a dance that we had learnt in dance at school. I was apparently the best at doing this dance and when i came in the room Alice made me do it with her.

Emmett started the song again wich was Soulja Boy Crank That. (The dance link will be on profile its just the one they do in the video because i love it that much)

Me and Alice started doing the dance and Edward Looked Amazed at how well we were doing back in my human days i wouldn't of been able to have done this without faling over.

''Wow there good.'' Emmett whispered to Edward.

Rose Joined in with us to so all 3 of us were doing our dance and the lads were amazed.

When we finished everyone clapped.

''Amazing'' Edward Breathed kissing my hair.

''TEACHH ME!'' Emmett bellowed to us all we laughed and i did the dace again but faster and he stared at me.

''Ermm in a slower version.'' He stated and we all laughed.

''No body has the patience to show you the dance slower Emmett it will take you years to learn it as you get bored if you cant do it.'' Rose said kissed his cheek and he laughed.

''Not my fault i get fustratted easily.'' He told everyone.

Then carlise entered the room.

''Its Time.''


	13. Change Of Plans

Sorry i havn't uploaded but my fan fiction wouldn't let me login -_- But heres the next chapter :D

* * *

**Change Of Plan**

Carlise Pov:

Me followed by my children stood in the clearing. I think the plan needs to be changed Bella should here when we start for the reason of she can back talk to the volturi. Aro see's her as a daughter there is an advantage.

When the plan was settled we were all stood in a line Bella in the middle with Edward on one side and Emmett on the other, Rose and I stood Emmet's side and Alice was next to Jasper on Edward's Side.

''Be safe Edward.'' Bella whispered.

'' You to.'' He stated to her.

''I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.'' Bella told him.

''I love you to Isabella Marie Cullen.'' He replied and they both smiled hugging each other.

Edward Pov:

I pulled away from my wife and smiled when our fingers intwined. Then there they were the volturi appeared right infront of us.

''Cullen's! My friends.'' Aro said

''Aro i dont think this is time for a catch up.'' Carlise said

''Oh sorry i did not relise you were going to go though with your fight i mean there what 7 of you and many more of us thats not fair is it?''

''I doesn't matter whats fair, we will fight you and thats final.'' Emmett Bellowed.

Aro looked at us all and stoped at Bella i squeezed her hand.

''Bella Cullen, Havn't you changed since i last saw you.'' He reached our to touch her other hand.

She winced away ''Don't touch me.'' she clearly stated to him

''Sorry, i didn't mean to affend anyone. I just wanted to see if my power did not work on you.''

'' Well im sure it still doesn't now if you don't mind, Can we get on here i do have people to see.'' Bella snarled at him and he looked taken back by that.

''Let the fight begin then.'' Aro said and everyone charged towards each other.

In the first 20 minuites of the fight. The only people left were Aro,Jane,Alec,Hedi and Demtri. They were all we had to take down.

I tackled Alec and Hedi with the help of Emmett defeting them left 3 more my wife took demtri down easy she pounced on him and ripped his head of before he could respond. Aro was being backed into a conor as Jane tried to escape.

''NO YOU DONT JANE!'' Bella cried and ran after her pushing Jane in the fire but to the last second Jane grabbed Bella brining bella in to.

''NO!'' I shouted racing after her i couldn't let her die i wouldn't.

Emmett Grabbed shoulders ''No its to dangerous for you to go in to!''

''I CANT LEAVE HER EMMETT.'' I Shouted.

Bella Pov:

My skin was turning like charcol it was flaking off vemon pouring out it hurt badly. Paining me worse than i could ever thought.

''Edward.'' I cried out. hopeing her would hear me.

I didn't know what was happening beyond the fire but i was on the floor crawing pulling my self with on arm and my skin was burning trying to get out of the fire.

Everywhere i looked there seemed to be more though i was like a never ending maze.

''Emmett let go of me.'' Trying to realse him self from emmetts grip.

''No! we put the fire out and see if we find her Edward. She wont die though we wont let her!'' Emmett shouted to him

Carlise Alice Rosalie and Emmett started putting the fire out Edward looked around to fire trying to see me.

I saw light there it was a top of a tree i could see it. I tried to crawl faster.

The fire was burning my skin faster now my legs were like fire as was my back it was all burnt.

My hand was out of the fire when Edward just saw me.

''Bella!'' He cried Gently pulling me out of the now dieing down fire.

''Bella! Bell's can you hear me please dont leave me.'' Edward cried out to me.

''Edward.'' I choked out.

I was saftly pulled to the side away from the fire venom was pouring out of me. The rest of my family were by my side now and carlise told edward to take me back.

**Back at the house. **

Edward Pov:

I took Bella back to the house with Carlise and Alice the rest stayted to fight aro as he was the only suviving person left from the other team.

I looked down at Bella and dry tears welled in my eye's she looked so fragile and vunrable it was awful it scared me seeing her like this.

''Carlise, is she going to be okay?'' I said panking.

Carlise looked at me, ''Son its early day's, bthe fire has burt he pretty bad she's losing lots of venom but im giving this a chance im sure she's going to be perfect again soon.'' He told me trying to keep me calm but i couldnt keep calm just l couldn't loose _my bella_.

**6 Hour's later after Surgerory.**

I was sat outside carlise office franticly waiting for Bella hoping to hear the news i wanted to hear.

''Calm down eddie, she'll be fine im sure on it.'' Emmett said patting my shoulder then sitting down next to rose.

i on the other had smashed my hand on the wall leaving a dent.

Carlise then appeared in front of the door looking up at me i glared at him.

''Well is she okay?'' i demanded and he looked sadly at me.

''Edward.'' he spoke but my eye's turned flat black and i barged into the room.

''Bell's.'' I whispered.


	14. I Need You?

**I Need You.**

Bella Pov:

My eye's were shut tight i was scared to open them, to see what i had done to Edward while i had been burning to ash.

The burning had now stoped i felt relieved.

I heard the door open. I wasn't sure what Edward had been told? But whatever it was im sure it wasn't good.

''Bell's!'' Edward Whispered he was by my side stroking my arm in a second. ''Bella? can you hear me, C'mon bell's squeeze my hand if u can hear me?'' he told me but i couldn't squeeze his arm although the burning had stopped and the wombs were healing. It still hurt me to move. But for edward i was willing to make that risk to inflict a little bit of pain on my self just for him.

**4 and a half hours later.**

I squeezed his hand as my eye lids flickered open and i saw Edward. His head was resting on the bed we were hand in hand. I moved my other hand so it was going though his hair.

''E-e-dward'' i croaked out.

He looked at me ''Bella!'' He cried out.

I smiled ''Hey Babey'' I said softly stroking his cheek.

I sat up and looked around the room Carlise re appeared.  
''Bella.'' he looked at my chart ''your recovering well. Im sure with Edward around you will be able to go home and recover further there.'' I smiled

''Thank you carlise'' i looked at Edward and Edward looked at me.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' He said and left the room.

''Edward are you okay?'' i asked him he looked like he had seen a ghost.

He snapped back ''Im fine, more to the question are you okay. I thought i was going to loose you that i would of had to live without you.'' i smiled and he looked confussed.

''What?'' He asked

''Nice to i have that on you that you would of thought that but if this was you i would be the same.'' i told him he laughed

''You&Me forever.'' I said and he leant his forehead against me.

''Forever'' He breathed and kissed me.

Just as we pulled away a long brown haired girl came in the room.

''MOM!'' She yelled and all but threw herself onto the bed to hug me.

''Heya Ness'' i said hugging her back

''You okay oh mi god have i been worried i thought u were going to die or somthing.''

I laughed ''Chill ness im fine, im comming home today.'' i told her and she smiled.

''YEY!'' She ran out of the room going to tell the rest.

I attempted to get up but Edward pushed me back down. ''Not untill carlise says'' he said and i playfully punched his shoulder.

''Overprotected fool.'' I laughed

''Not my fault'' he laughed ''I need you, so im not risking you getting hurt again.'' i smiled ''I need you to'' and he smiled

''I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.''

''As do i love you Isabella Marie Cullen.'' i smiled i loved here my name come out of his mouth the mouth of an angel.

Just then the rest of the family entered the room to see how i was doing.

&& suddenly it felt nice that life was falling back into place.

**A/N: So next chapter gonna be major wedding planning as bella is 'recovering' so im sure she isnt going to be doing much of anything else :)**


	15. Hope for the best

Hope for the best.

Okay so i dont think i have accutly wrote a chapter on Deon proposing to Ness but i did say a few chapters back that there would be wedding planning for then.  
So a quick run though Deon & Ness are getting married. Edward isnt exactly to pleased about it but has to go along with it. And now they are doing wedding planning.

Bella Pov:

Edward wasn't letting me do much i wasn't as much aloud to move he wouldn't let me out of his sight either.

I was sat with Ness on the sofa. My back leaning on the arm rest and my legs lieing straight down the sofa while ness was sat in the arm chair crossed legs.

We were both going though bridal magazines, Alice was due to arrive soon we were all suppose to go dress shopping all but Edward didn't know about.

''This ones nice'' Ness showed me a photo of a dress.

''That is nice i love the puffyness on it.'' i told her and she nodded.

Edward Came up behind me crouched down resting his head on my shoulder as he kissed my neck i flicked the page of the magazine.

''What do you want?'' i asked him playfully and i laughed pretending to be swept back by my remark i giggled.

''Nothing'' he mumbled into my neck.

Alice knock on the door then came in.

''Alice is here to do wedding planning!'' She excalimed and sat down next to Ness.

A few hours later Alice and Edward went hunting, Deon had taken Ness out so i was in the house on my own.

I grabbed my coat of the hook and pulled it on, i ran out of the door and through the forest 5 minuites later i pushed open a rickety old fence.

I crouched down infront of a stone grave, the grass had over grown around it i pulled some of it out the way so i could read it.

_R.I.P Cheif Charlie Swan_

_Beloved Father, Father in Law And Grandad._

_1st March 1963 -16th July 2017._

_Forever In Hearts Forever Loved._

Dry tears welled up in my eyes my hand brushed over his name.

''I love you dad always have always will.'' i said some other stuff on how everyone was doing and whats been happening.

''Edward was suppose to come with me today.'' i chuckled ''I know you never really liked him, but im glad you accepted him back into your life. He wouldn't admitt it but he loved you like a father to him.'' I smiled.

**Edward Pov:**

When i got back no one was home, I knew Deon had taken Ness out but Bella hadn't been going anywhere, Then i looked at the date 16th July. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the little grave yard were charlie was buried.

I watched Bella from the fence at first she smiled and laughed telling him all sorts of things i opended the gate and crouched down next to her.

''Hey'' i kissed the side of her head and she leaned into me.  
''Sorry i never said were i was going i just wanted to go see his grave and talk to him.'' He nodded ''I know you have nothing to apologise for.''

I looked at the grave, ''I Bet he's proud of you.'' you smiled ''You think?'' ''I know'' she giggled and it started to rain.

I handed her the car keys ''go get in the car before it starts to pour down.''

She stood up, ''Comming?'' She questioned ''In a second'' she nodded and walked towards the fence.

''I know im not your favourite person in the world cheif swan but im more than grateful you let me marry your daughter that you brought her into the world, she truley is somthing wonderful.'' i smiled, ''Your missed dearly'' i brushed my hand over the grave and stood up walking towards the fence.

Bella was stood watching me the whole time she grabbed my hand and we walked to the car when the rain started to pour more badly.

''Bye dad'' she whispered and go into the car.

I got into the drivers side and pulled out onto the little country lane and started to drive back home.

''That seems to have cheered you up?'' Edward smiled.

''It has accutly. I guess i just needed to clear my head. I know i shouldn't of left the house without you.''

''You shouldn't of but you have your reasons and there very good, I'd never stop you going to vist your fathers grave even if you were dieing if you wanted to see it i would take you.''

She smiled ''Thank you.'' she kissed my cheek and i pulled up at the main house.

We both got out the car and walked into the house.

''Im just going upstairs i'll only be a second.'' She kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs.

I walked into the living room.

''Hey Eddie!'' Emmett said and i frowned.

''Hello Edward.'' Alice and Esme greeted me.

''Edward man your just in time for the game.'' my other brother Jasper said and Rose just smiled at me.

I sat down next to Emmett and Jasper but i couldn't help to wonder what my wife was doing upstairs.

**Bella Pov:**

I droped by purse on the bed and walked over to the desk as i had done a few days ago i picked up the photo of my father and a envolpe with a elastic band around it.

I undid the band and open it i pulled out sevral pices of paper and a few other things and then i found a small photo of me and my dad when i was young i put everything away but kept hold of the photo and went over to my purse opening it.

In my wallet there was a photo slot i pulled out another photo that was in it that my dad had given me this was another photo of us but when i was older i flipped them over and looked at the back to see squigly writing

_i know you are_

Was wrote on the older photo i had never though much of this untill the other day when i saw this other photo i flipped the other over and there it was

_a vampire._

My dad knew what i was he most of known the rest of us were Edward Alice Ness All of us. My Dad's death was sudden it was said to be a heart attack but somthing didn't add up.

I put both of the photos in my wallet and put it back in my purse i checked my outfit in the mirror i had a blue sailor playsuit on i straighted it out and grabed my purse Walked downstairs put it on the table in the hall and walked into the room were my family were.

Edwards head snapped up at me and he smiled.

''BELLA!'' Alice squealed she is my favourite sisster of course she pulled me into a hug.

''ALICE!'' I squealed back to her and pulled out of the embrace.

I sat down next to Edward and he put has arm around my shoulders.

''Hello Bella.'' Esme Said

I smiled ''Hello Esme.''

''Hey Little Sis!'' Emmett bellowed ruffling my hair.

''Geez thanks Em always wanted my hair messed up.'' I Laughed

Edward kissed my cheek ''What you been doing?'' he asked while his other hand stroked my other cheek.

''nothing'' i bit my lip then Alice jumped up.

''Bella, I have some new clothes for you to take over to the cottage.'' i groaned.

''Well are they in bags?'' She nodded ''Good.'' I jumped up and held my hand out to Edward.

He looked confussed but took it anyways, We walked up the stairs following Alice and she handed us serval bags.

Take this over and the ones in that bag Edward need to be hung up not put in draws.

''Righto Alice.'' Edward said Then she handed me a long pink garnet bag ''I saw this and you look perfect in it you can wear it to the wedding.'' I smiled ''Thanks Alice!''

We ran back to the cottage and put all the stuff away.

Edward was making the bed as we hadn't done it earlier. I came out the closet and looked at him.

''Edward i have somthing to ask well tell you?''

He looked up ''What?''

**Okay So Revieww :) Next chapterer should be up later or tommrow :) But no later i promisee :D**


	16. Theory

Theory.

**Edward Pov:**

What was she going to tell me? I was beyond confussed. If this was somthing about who should sit next to who at the wedding. My thought were cut short by her starting to talk.

''He knew'' She said i was now confussed.

''Who knew what?'' I asked her as she sat down on the bed and i sat next to her.

''My dad he knew i - we are vampires? How could he know that?'' She asked me looking at me with big eyes.

''Wait? How do you know he knew?'' Was she going mad now he died 70 years ago?''

She showed me two photos and then fliped them and i read the writing.

''I don't know i never knew he did know untill now?''

''Im just confussed Edward on how he knew, its not somthing you guess out of the blue? someone had to of told him?''

_''Volturi'' She whispered_

''Bella im sure its nothing and we cant do anything that changes it.'' i kissed her.

''No Edward the volturi told him about vampires only to kill him? it makes sense now.'' She told me

''Bella either way if the volturi did tell him and killed him, there dead now we killed them there gone were safe nothing's going to bother us again.''

She smiled. '' Your right if they did it i got my revenge''

''Thats my girl.'' I kissed the top of her head.

**School the next day.**

Bella Pov:

I walked the corridors of the school alone because i had been in lunch time detention well 15 minuites of it anyways the teacher loved me that much he let me go early and had told Edward to go sit down with the family insted of wait.

I turned the conor of the corridor walking up the cafateria when i lad in the year bellow me came over to me.

''Bella right?'' He asked walking next me to me.

''Yeh.I Dont mean to be rude but you are?''

''Im Andy Westfield''

''Nice to meet you Andy?'' I pushed open the cafateria doors.

''I know this may sound odd but do you believe in quileute ledgends like do you think there true?''

I looked at him. '' Theres a difference in what i believe in and what you do.'' i told him and turned to walk over to our table.

I sat down next to Edward and the whole table turned to look at me.

''Who's he?'' Edward asked putting his arm around me.7

''Andy Westfield, Theres somthing about him he asked if i believed in Quileute Ledgends.''

''Did he hurt you?'' Edward asked frowning.

''Edward Really.'' Emmett said ''You could see her im pretty sure you know the answer to that but do you think he's summet to do with the woof woofs?''

''Hmm i don't know but they havn't bothered us in a while so i dont think so.'' Edward said.

''We'll be fine we've got each others back no mutts going to hurt us.'' I said and they all agreed.

Alice Jasper Deon and Ness left to go Art While Edward Rosalie Emmett and I Were in R.E.

We took our seats and sat behind me was Andy.

''Hey Bella'' he said

i turned around.

''Ohh hey Andy right?'' he nodded ''This is Edward my boyfriend. And thats Emmett and Rosalie.'' I gestured to my other siblings.

''Hey nice to meet you.'' He smiled Edward looked at me.

''What are you smiling at Edward Cullen.'' i said running my hand though his hair and kissed him.

''I Believe i was smiling at this beautiful girl infront of me Bella Cullen.'' he mumbled between kisses.

I giggled and pulled away. i looked at Andy

''Are you from forks?'' Edward asked Andy.

Andy shook his head ''La Push''

''Told you so!'' Emmett said loud enough for us to hear.

_See edward i told you he might be part of the woofs woof tribes and that! - Emmetts thoughts_

I nodded. Then Edward and I turned around and started to do osme work.

I suddenly started to feel a tad dizzy Edward saw this ofcouse. ''Are you okay?'' He asked

''Yeh bit dizzy thats all.'' the teacher most of seen this two.

''Mr Cullen is Bella okay? Maybe you should take her home this is your last lesson?'' Mr James told Edward.

Edward and I got up we wandered to the car and i leant against it.

''You okay?'' He looked at me

''Fine.'' i told him and he kissed me. He slammed me back into the car and my arms locked around his neck as his hands played with my hair.

He pulled away and rested his forhead on mine.

''Lets get out of here.''

I giggled and got in the car and he drove off to our cottage.

Not before carlise had checked me over.

the conclusion was i needed to hunt.

So that afternoon was spent by me and Edward hunting we went up north when we came in Ness and Deon were sat at the table eating a maccy d's.

''Hey. Are you okay we heard what happend at school?'' Ness asked.

''Yeh im fine needed to hunt.''

''Good to hear it wasn't life threating.'' Deon said.

''I know good job.'' I said.

Then Emmett burst through the door.

''Emmett!'' i shouted and he looked at me ''WHAT!'' He said.

''You see that thing you just ignored and opended'' he nodded ''yes its a door bella?''

''Yes i know so go outside shut it and knock on it! then when its answered you can come in!'' i told him and he frowned and grumbled shuting the door then knocked on it.

''Who is it?'' I said and i heard him growl.

''Bella for god sake you know who i am!'' i opended the door.

''what are you doing out there? get inside!'' i told him and he frowned.

''You are one awakred person!'' I said and walked in all the same.

We laughed at them.

''You'd think you two are accutly brother and sisster by the way you go on.'' Ness said.

''We are, shes been my little sisster ever since Eddie here fell in love with her!'' he said pulling me into a bear hug.

''Oww! Emmett'' I pulled away.

''Ooops sorry you okay?'' he said.

''Yeh im fine its okay just my side.'' i laughed.

Edwards arms wrapped around my waist.

''Little fighter.'' he said to me

''So what are you here for?'' I asked him

''Me and Deon are going to have a play on COD''

He smiled and Rosalie said go to the house if you want Ness if you get fed up over here.

''Okay'' she said.

Edward kissed my neck.

'' I have somthing to show you'' I turned around to face him.

''What?'' I asked him.

''Follow me'' He whispererd to me and he grabbed his car keys we got in the car and drove to the marina.

''The marina? what are we doing high jacking boats?'' I asked as he led me to a certian boat.

''That won't be nessasery''

''What do you mean?''

''Well this is the BellaMarie'' He said pointing to the yacht in at the end of the row.

''Omg! you bought a Yacht? and Named it after me!'' He smiled ''This yacht is for you a gift i think they call them.'' he said now infront of me i kissed him and he pulled me closer so it grow stronger.

When we pulled apart he helped me on the Yacht. and he started the engine and drove out to a quiet beach were not many people went well no one really.

I went though the rooms and i was amazed its like a house on the sea!

I stood on the front deck downstairs and looked out over the sea the sun was out but no one would see us sparkling as we were in the middle of the sea in the middle of nowhere.

Edward put the boat onto auto and jumped up behind me.

''I love you'' I told him he smiled ''Love you too'' i smiled.

and turned around he kissed me passionatily.

Somewhere in it all we ended up in the bedroom upstairs.

I layed on his chest. He looked at me stroking my hair.

''What are you thinking?''

''Honstly?'' he nodded ''would be nice.'' i said

''You'' I told him he smiled. ''How about i show you insted?'' and i pulled my shield out of the way so he could read my mind.

**Edward Pov:**

She was right all she was thinking about was me.

_Our first Time In Public. First Vampire Kiss. First Night In New House. but then Me. How she loved me and cared for me how she wouldn't let anyone hurt me._

''I don't lie Edward Cullen.'' She said getting up snapping her shield back down.

She grabbed a pair of denim shorts and and a grey v-necked tee with pink writing on it and paired with grey uggs. The wardobe had been fully stocked by Alice.

I drove the boat back to the marina. When we got back to the cottage it was 3am. So we casrefully crept into our room.

''Thank you for the gift Edward.'' She said to me.

''Wow! you let me give you a gift without throwing a fit.''

''Forever gives people to get ust to things.''

''But that doesn't mean you can get me then whenever though i still dont patically like them.'' I laughed and she kissed me.

& We fell on the bed.

**Right so what you think review? Who could andy be is he related to the wolves? or just a conisidence.**

**& is there anything you want to happen like Jacob is killed of for the last time or Somehow Edward and Bella have another baby? Or even Ness & Deon Do.**


	17. Who are you really!

Who are you really?

**Okay so i never said last chapter that there a photos on my profile. from the last to chapters :).**

**Bella Pov:**

''Edward.'' He moaned as we pulled into the school car park.

''Bella you in for three lessons out of six i mean im sure you can put up with school for 3 hours?'' Edward sighed.

''4 accutly im here 1st,3rd,4th&5th unlike you who isn't here 5th!'' i complained.

''Bella you know im not here 5th because im hunting with Emmett and Alice.'' He replied

I groaned ''fine.'' i snapped and got out of the car and slamed it shut walking into the building.

I reached the steps and i heard my name being shouted.

''Bella! Hey Bella wait up.'' It was Andy i turned around and walked in with him.

''Hi Andy'' He smiled.

''I have a question for you?'' i told him.

''What?'' I looked back to see Edward walking with Emmett Alice Jasper and Rose, Ness and Deon weren't comming to school they were out of town for a couple of days. Alice seemed to be calming Edward then i looked back at him.

''Do you know someone called Jacob?'' i said his name quiter than the rest of the sentace.

''Why?'' he asked i knew he would say this before he answered the question.

''Because he lived in La Push. Its strange accutly most people who live there got to the school over there?'' He nodded.

''That is true they do usally go to school there but i wanted different i wanted to see what schools are like outside of La Push its complaicaited i dont expect you to understand.''

''I do don't worry ive heard complaciteder.'' By this time we were outside the English block were i had English along with Edward and Emmett.

I was about the ask him again if he knew Jacob but Edward and Emmett came over Emmett walked into the classroom.

''You comming?'' Edward asked me. I smiled and nodded my head.

''Yerh one second'' Edward was stood in the doorway of the classroom i turned to him and was about to enter when Andy said my name.

''Yeh?'' I looked back at him.

''I do know your friend.'' he said

''He isnt much of a friend but thank you for telling me.'' i walked hand in hand to our desk with Edward.

''Who? Who does he know?'' Edward asked me as we sat down.

''Jak- Jacob he knows Jacob.'' I told him Edward frowned.

''You've been talking to him about Jacob?''

I nodded. ''Edward its not what you think.''

He didn't look at me. I knew that Edward thought i was trying to see Jacob again but he thought i was trying to see him for a completely different purpose for what he was thinking.

When the lesson ended i had free peroid so did Edward Emmett And Alice. Jasper And Rose had to go to some class thing i didn't pay much attention really on where they were going.

''Edward.'' I said he didn't look at me again.

''Bella don't i knew he would come between us some day but i was hoping that it would be a day when he was around not when it is you that has to go looking for him.''His eyes filled with pain and sadness.

''Edward Cullen.I am not leaving you for Jacob nor will i ever do that. There is 1 purpose to me asking Andy wether he knew Jacob that was to see if he was still im sorry but i guess your stuck with me forever.'' i told him and he smiled.

''Your not leaving me?''I shook my head

''Dont be silly, i love you to much!'' i paracticlly jumped into his arms that he help open for me.

The others caught up with us then.

''Seems you to have patched things up.'' Emmett said and i smiled.

''Yupp'' I beamed ''He just needed to realise im not going anywhere!'' Edward laughed.

''Good'' I walked ahead with Alice we decided that we were just going to have a sit around the school for the next hour.

''You and Edward?'' Alice said.

I looked confussed ''What about us?

She smiled ''You are the two most amazing couple i have ever seen.'' I laughed.

We all sat around a big table outside when i saw Andy he was with someone else who looked like him his brother maybe? i wasn't sure. He gestured me to go over.

'' Be right back '' I whispered to Edward kissing his temple and then walking over to Andy.

''Bella this is Mark my older brother.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Mark look around the age of 20, 21.

''So what brings you around here?'' I asked i knew my family were watching.

''Well you asked about Jacob.'' I cut him off.

''Follow Me.'' I lead him though the school into the backyard were there was some tables.

We sat down. ''Okay so what about Jacob?'' I asked.

''Well Mark here knows Jacob rather well and he wanted to talk to you.'' I nodded ''Okay what do you want to talk to me about?''

''Jacob? He talks about you alot, how he helped you though tough times. I wanted to warn you Jacob is a pain he really is an ars i mean not alot of us like him we put up with him but he is gets along with Seth the most but even still.''

''Warn me about what?'' Jacob wasn't the same he wasnt my Jacob anymore that was right because he wasn't he was just another person now.

''Hes planning to attack. When your by your self alone he says he's comming to get you.''

I was shocked. i shook my head ''Thank you for this information. You and your brother are great help im sure we will be good friends but im confussed about one thing?''

''No thanks required but what are you confussed on?''

''Are you a wo'' he cut my off before i finished.

''Yes we are wolves.''

''Then why are you helping us? You know of our kind?''

''You may be Vampires but your no harm to us? We understand that so does the rest of us but Jacob he still thinks of you as a threat.''

''Understandable.'' I stood up.

''Bye Bella.'' I smiled

''Bye Andy, Bye Mark.'' I walked away as soon as i was though the door i listened to what they were saying.

_''Jakes stupid but why are we helping them?'' Andy asked._

_''Edward and Bella are stronger than Jacob so are the cullens they can kill a wolf in seconds but if a fight happens we will be safe as we helped them.''_

I smiled there doing this so we can be friends that we wont kill them in furtrue because they helped us.

I walked back to my family. I sat back down next to Edward who was Snarling at Emmett. Alice was trying to calm them.

''What Happend?'' I demanded looking at all 3 of them.

''Emmett was teasing Edward by saying you were going to run of with the woof woof and go to Jacob.'' Alice told me.

Edward stood up slaming the chair into the table storming off. He didn't get far untill i was infront of him.

''Hey Shush. Calm down. Im here its okay.'' I told him trying to calm him down.

''Do you know how much Danger you could of been in?'' He was angry because he nearly shouted that.

''Yes i do but i wasn't. Im here im still Alive.'' Edward Snarled.

''For now.''

I wanted to tell him Jacobs plan but i couldn't not untill he calmed.

''Please Edward Calm.'' I cupped his cheek stoking it with my thumb.

''Just leave me alon'' he didn't even finish his sentace before he had gone vanished i took a step back.

I wanted to cry but ofcourse i couldn't but dry tears welled up in my eyes.

Alice and Emmett came over to me.

''Bella, He'll be back its going to be okay.'' Alice tried to comfort me.

''Yeh whats the worst that going to happen the woof woofs try to steal you?''

''Yes Emmett, Jacob is planning to take me when im alone. So i have no Edward No Family!'' i cried.

''What?''

''Mark, Andys brothers told me. Jacob wants to take me but when im alone.''

''Well i dont think he's getting any sisster of mine!'' Emmett bellowed.

I smiled ''Thanks''

I was hurt Edward walked away from told me to leave him i should maybe i should run leave but then it would turn out like before when i was human.

The day passed and i wasnt left alone for one second When we got back to the house Edward was still no where.

I decided to slip out and go to the cottage. I was safe on over here as the of the treaty wether Jacob would listen to that i didn't know.

The door was open when i got there. I pushed it open and gasped at what i saw.

* * *

Whats Bella Saw? Vampire vs Wolf Smackdown? A Thrown of the rails Edward? Jacob? :o

Reviewww please what you think she is going to see :)

next chapter most proberly up later considering im putting this up at 1:50am :) So sometime in the next 24hrs i think im not sure my best friends last day tommrow because shes going on holiday and i wont see her so were all going out together [We me and my friends]. But im sure i will upload later on :)

:o And Its the Royal Wedding Today? Happy Wedding Day Wills&Kate


	18. Well Hell Breaks lose what can you do?

**Well Hell Breaks lose what can you do?****17**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! i havn't updated in agers! iknow iknow i should of but if you havn't read my other story i have up you should, on the 3rd chapterer it give you a brief of what i've been doing, i've had alot of school work to do but im going to try and write more frequent since i have some ideas i want to put into this story. :) Oh did i mention i was sorry? **

**Bella Pov:**

The cottage look as though it had been ramsacked! what had happen to my cottage. Mine and Edward home.

The front room was a reck sofas pictures tables magazines, everything in the room whad been smashed up in some sort even the tv. The kitchen was a little better there was still the smashed things but it was more berable. Still we would need new pots pan plates cups bowls knifes and forks and spoons.

I stoped in my tracks. Did i just here the voice of a demon? the voice i hoped never to hear again. Just when you think someones going to leave you alone they come back.

I heard a growl and alot of snarling it was comming from mine and Edwards room i quickly listened through the door

''She doesn't want you!'' Edward hissed

''Has she told you this?'' his voice sent shivers down my spine.

''She doesn't need to? Look around Jacob. Look what do you seen in all those photos me and Bella and **Our** family.'' Edward snarling reply.

''She never really got to choose did she? If you had stayed away when you left, she would have been mine now. She never needed you? She was forced into your life how could she walk away with a secret like yours on her shoulders?'' the mutt seemed to be rather proud of his reply.

I couldn't help but want to go in there and just run into Edwards arms. I really wanted no needed to see him. To help im fight off Jacob so we could live in peace.

''She had the choice to walk away? i didn't ask her to come get me from italy she made that choice to save me! because she loved me more than you.'' True statment there Edward but enough was enough i'm going in. I opened the door and barged straight in.

''Oh if it isnt Bells? how about we ask her then?'' Jacob ssuggestly snarled he tried to grab my arm but Edward was to fast.

''You don't touch her got that.'' Edward hissed.

I stood beside Edward, ''Jacob i think its about time you left? if you havn't had the hint by now. Its Me and Edward Forver i did have a choice between you and him between staying and leaving but i chose Edward and Staying because i love him, Somthing you clearly don't understand.''

''Understand what? love? i do understand because im doing this because i love you? God knows why! when your a bloodsucking demon like him.'' He spat

''You don't understand! thats the problem if you did then you would value it and not want me and Edwars seprated because Forever is along time to spend without the one you truley love.''

''And i truley and genuinly love you bella why don't you see that?'' He tried to step closer, Edwards arm snaked around my waist.

''What would of happend if i choose you Jacob? please do tell me?'' I asked he frowned

''We would live happy and you could have a normal human life.'' He told me

''No i don't think thats true because somewhere you would imprint you would leave me to spend the whole of your life with your imprint because you told me that you couldn't stay away from them. Then what i spend the rest of my life in the dark? alone? unloved? at least here with Edward im happy safe and completly and Enternaly Loved by Someone.''

Edward and Jacob were shocked by my vast speech, I looked up at Edward he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. But that was it for Jacob he lauched and boy was that not good me and Edward quickly got out of the way.

Edward slammed him into the dresser and then grabbed his colar smashing him onto the both fighting me worried as hell.

But all to soon it was other Jacob was dead his cold body lauyed still unmoving on the floor. I know that if this was when i was human i would have cried but not now. I would never shed a tear for Jacob Black never ever again. I promised that to myself for Edward.

Speaking of Edward he stood up and came next to me he held his arms open and i accepted his embrace hugging him so tight i never wanted to let go.

''Its over now, he's gone.'' He told me kissing the top of my head.

We didn't want to burn him in the house, but he was taken into the woods and i don't know what happend next but while that was taking place i tiedied up the bedroom wich wasn't in such a bad state. Alice was over to with Esme they were tidying up downstairs. When i came down they had just about finished.

''Omg thank you, it looks wonderful!''I said at them both.

''Your very welcome bella.'' Esme said hugging me.

''Happy To Help'' Alice cheerfully said.

Edward Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie came in then.

''Little Sis! I hear you were very good with your words on hurting jacob with them.'' i laughed

''Well he needed to be told and now look whats happend? shoulden't mess with Cullens.'' Emmett gave me a big bear hug.

''Well Done.'' He said and sat on the sofa.

''Hello Bella'' Rosalie said hugging me.

''Hey'' i hugged her back and she sat with Emmett.

''Hey Bella.'' Jasper said waving from were he sat on chair with Alice in his lap.

Carlise came in them, ''Hello All'' he said ''Hey!'' We all said and he sat down next to Emse and Kissed her on the cheek.

Edward came and stood next to me, i faced him and smiled.

''You are amazing.'' i said and kissed him.

''I think you might find thats you'' he breathed.

i laughed and we sat down well i sat in Edwards lap on the sofa.

''Were Back!'' Renesmee shouted as the house door flug open and the two youngest Cullens returned.


	19. Home Is Were The Heart Is

Home is were the heart is.

I would like to say thank you to **TwilightAndJBfan** who has reviewed basicly all my chapters :) So thank you, and thank you to the** rest of the people **who reviewed them. 

**Edward Pov**:

Deon and Ness came in and sat down, as Emmett and I took the bags upstairs. When we came back down they were telling everyone about the trip to New York and how amazing it was there and we have to go as a family one time.

I sat down with Bella on my knee she rested her head on my chest and i stroke her hair.

''Was the weather good?'' I asked

''Yeh there was some rain but not that bad but it did get cold, so i did have to buy some new clothes.''

''New clothes!'' Alice squealed.

''Yes alice new clothes, i'll show you them later. We also got each of you gifts.'' She smiled and carried on ''Deon helped me with the lads though.''

''Well i don't think they wanted the clothes Ness.''

''They would of looked great in them.''

''Ness no just no'' they both laughed and he kissed her cheek.

''Still think they would.'' She said leaning into him.

''Well it sounds like you had a very good time.'' Bella said.

''We did.''

**A Few Hours Later.**

**Bella Pov:**

Around half 1, Everyone was back home and Ness and Deon were going to bed. Edward flung me over his shoulder and he ran up the stairs and layed me down on the bed. He kissed me and i pushed him off me.

''Your going to have to wait lover boy i need a shower.'' i said laughing and walk into our bathroom.

2 minuites before i was going to get out Edward came in the bathroom, i grabbed him and pulled him under the water with me. He still had his clothes on ofcourse and they were drenchted but i soon had them of and out of the way.

**Monday Morning.**

Monday Mornings were always the worst morning ever. I never liked them the best thing about it was waking up next to Edward, He truley was the best part of waking up.

I read the clock **'8:34'** School started at 9. The was no way we would be on time.

''great way to start a week'' i said to myself.

''Say somthing.'' Edward said pulling me into his arms so my head was rested on his cold bare chest.

''nothing.'' i said tracing lines on his stomach.

''I guess we best get up'' Edward said kissed the top of my head.

i groaned ''Why'', ''Oh c'mon its not that bad you've only got the rest of forever to be at school.''

''Oh well that makes it all the more better.'' He laughed and got out of bed.

**Around Half 9am.**

''BELLA! COME ON!'' Edward shouted up the stairs.

''Comming.'' I said appearing at the bottom of the stairs, ''Geez calm down.'' I kissed him and grabbed my phone.

We got into the car and arrived for school around 3 Period.

''Well look who it is?'' Nessie said when she saw us at lunch.

i laughed, ''Where were you this morning we left at quater to 9? and you arrived an hour later.''

''Well i had to get ready sort clothes out get a shower do my hair, takes time you know.'' I told her

''Why not do your hair the night before?'' ness asked me

''Because not all of us have this Amazing long dark brown hair the magicly goes wavey or curly overnight.'' I told her

''Well you could.'' I laughed

Edward kissed my cheek ''You Beautiful the way you are.''

I smiled at him and got up walking over to the lunch line to buy some drinks for Ness and Deon.

''Hello Bella.'' Scotty a lad on the basketball team said to me.

''Hey.'' I smiled and picked up two cans of coke.

''2 drinks? bit thirsty are you?'' He laughed.

I laughed ''No there not for me.'' He looked at me and i knew what was comming.

''I was wondering want to go out for a drink somtime?'' He asked trailing off, I heard my siblings at the table

_Score! I said that you lost the best Jasper! -Emmett Said.  
What a perthetic boy he is aswell, I would have been over there in a flash if i was aloud to get out of my seat! - Edward said_

_Oh drop it Edward she knows what to do! - Alice told him_

'' Oh yeah a drink hey? Well how about you go ask Edward if its okay to take his Girlfriend Out and then we will see what happens?'' I smiled ''Nice talking to you'' I walked off over to our table leaving him stood there alone trying to work out what just happened.

''Here you go'' I passed the cans to Ness and Deon.

''Thanks'' Deon said opening it

''Thanks mom'' Ness said

''No problems kiddos'' I sat down on Edwards Knee running my hand through his hair, ''I love you babey'' i whispered softly in her ear.

''I love you two baby girl'' He said i smiled and he kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me.

''Would you have gone out with Scotty if you hadn't met me?'' He asked me

''Proberly not? As before i was Bella a girl who was just a klutz and shy who wouldn't like to talk to someone like him but now i've got more confidence and im not clumsy and more but i have you and i don't want anyone else but YOU.'' I Told him

''Good because i want you too'' He said a smiled twitching on his lips.

''Like they say home is were the heart it and my homes you and thats were my heart it.''He gave me my favourite smile. Then Emmett decide to but into our conversation.

''Oi! LoveBirds. You Want To Cut School On Wednesday to Sunday to go Camping?'' With that he ment Hunting Trip.

''Yeh!'' I shouted to him and he came and gave me a great big bear hug ''Good, Little Sisster!''

''Yeah could be fun.'' Edward said

''Ahahaa Were all going them.'' He said and we both sat back down.

**After School.**

Alice was taking **Everyone** Shopping and no one could get out of it. Only Esme and Carlise as they decided they were going out for the night.

So Alice was taking the rest of us shopping for clothes for our camping trip. The camping trip was in a forest in the middle of no where, So we would be hunting to. Also Alice decided that when we get back that we would all go clubbing. We both thought of that idea together as it seemed a good thing to do, Not only was all this underway. In a matter of weeks i think we were down to 4 and a half now was it Ness and Deons wedding. So preperations were under going for that. For now though it was our Camping trip.

After 5 hours of shopping were we aloud to go home that night we did some packing ready to go tommrow night.

''Bella'' Edward shouted from downstairs.

''Yeh!'' I replied standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_She looked incredible she was wearing one of my hoodies it was a dark blue one, It had 'UCLA' Wrote Across the back. - Edwards Thoughts._

''Do you want to go to school tommrow or would you like to skip it?'' I smiled and moved forward to wrap my arms around his neck ''Skip'' I whispered and kissed him his arms moved around my waist.

''Nice choice'' He said.

Later On Around Half 8 we went bowling. God knows why Emmett wanted to go. It was fun though we were on two teams, There was Me Emmett Deon and Alice on one team, Then Rose Ness Jasper and Edward on the other. My team won ofcourse and Whenever we scored a point we would do a little cheer dance. What a good laugh it was. We left there around half 10 and came home. Played on the PS3 Dance Central and MJ Experiance, And Dance to music.

That was the one thing i loved about our family. We could just have a laugh together play music and do family things like ps3 favourite things to do exsecially when you need cheering up.

Me and Emmett Were Dancing around the room to Party Rock & I Don't wanna go home. It was such a laugh, and because of Alices partys over the years she found a bubble machine and we plug it in and bubbles were flying around Deon Emmett and Jasper were having a race to see who could pop the most bubbles while Edward counted it. While Everyone else laughed.

''Bella! Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Rose!'' Esme shouted and we enterted the dining room.

''Who broke the table?'' Emmett and I Burst into laughter.

''Emmett Bella You Stay the rest of you can leave.'' When they left Esme frowned at us. ''What did you's do?'' She was trying hard not to keep a smile from her face.

''Emmett was dancing on the table right so i pushed him and he fell of it and then we both stood on it and jumped off and sort of snapped the table.'' We were still laughing even as i said it.

When Esme had told us not to jump on the table and break it and Carlise had told us to tidy up our mess. We packed the rest of our bags and got sorted to go Camping. Wich i was looking forward to very much!


	20. Off We Go

Off We Go.

**Only short but its important to read to get the story :)**

**Bella Pov:**

It was 4:30pm and we were setting up our campsite. We each were sharing Tents. Me and Edward in one then across is Alice and Jasper Next to them Was Ness and Deon Then Rose and Emmett next to us. Carlise and Esme were joining us on Saturday Somtime.

''Tonight i think we should tell scary stories!'' Emmett said, tossing some wood into a place for a fire.

''YEH!''Jasper shouted. They high fived each other.

''Oh yeh from the people who were scared of Paranormal Activity?'' I laughed and Sitting down on one of the chairs. They both sat across from me.

''That was a scary film expesially seeing your face across from me.'' Emmett laughed ''Funny! Your to scared to look at your face.'' I smiled back at him.

''Nice one Sis!'' Jasper said and i smiled and nodded we all laughed. Edward soon Joined us along with the rest.

''So whats the plans for our little holiday then?'' Rose asked.

''I think we should play Hide and Seek!'' Emmett Suggested.

''Theres a waterfall and river further down maybe we should go check that out aswell?'' Ness Offered.

''Im with Emmett here Hide and Seek would be Amazing.'' Deon added they both high fived.

'' So how about we go vist the lake river waterfall whatever tommrow? then on the night we play Hide and Seek in the dark?'' Alice simply said.

''Sounds good'' I told her.

''Hide and Seek? Won't we just be able to trace the smells of each other'' Edward asked.

''Thats why you have to try and cover them Eddie Boy keep up.'' Emmett said i laughed ''Eddie Boy'' i said made me laugh every time he said that name.

For the rest of the day we messed on and got sorted out then we lit our fire later on and did a bit of hunting. We told some ghost stories and ofcourse Jasper and Emmett got scared. They were chickens. Me and Edward stayed up the whole night talking and laughing.

''Bella?'' He asked and i smiled at him cuddling into his side.

''Yeh babey?''

''I was thinking how strange it was how i hated you when we first met and now i couldn't bare to even think about going a day without you.'' He told me oddly

''It is strange and you wouldn't have me now if i didn't make you see sense! and open up to me.'' i kissed him and we carried on talking and stuff.

The next morning we did another quick hunt and met up by the river bank. Myself, Emmett, Jasper, Deon and Edward all jump into the waterfall the girls were to bothered about getting there hair wet but i didn't mind really.

I held Edward hand tight in mine and we jumped straight into the water swimming and splashing around.

Jumping off the rocks into the water, so how we ended up playing Water Beach Ball, and the rest of the girl came in because they found it to hard to watch us, have fun and they sat out.

We stayed there most of the day untill it was getting dark and we went back to get dryed up and find more fire wood. We lit a fire and then our big game of hid and Seek commensed.

''Bella Edward Your couting!'' Emmett told us and we nodded they all ran off and hid.

They were very good at discising there smells but not good enough as Edward found alice jasper emmett and rose in the first half an hour of the game, But ness and Deon were harder to find.

''Were the hell are they!'' Alice shouted and Emmett shurgged '' i dont know your the fourtune teller!'' he shouted back.

''Keep looking!'' i shouted to them both we checked every where the whole forest near enough. Even in the caves that were dotted around but still no sigh of them. We all met back up at camp to see if any of us had found them.

''Anyone got anything?'' I asked Me and Edward Started to get worried.

''nothing'' they all said.

''Where can they have gone? its hardly like they could of hid from all of us on there own.'' Edward said

''We will just have to keep looking untill we do find them.'' I said ''Agreed'' Edward said after.

i kissed him and his hugged me ''We'll find them don'tworry love'' he whispered to me.

We searched for hours for them it was pitched black and we still never found them It was like the had dissaperard and never been seen here before. But then we heard a piercing Scream that echo and fillied the woods a scream that we all recognized.

''Its can't be'' I said and Edward pulled me in close.


	21. Begining Of A New Chapter

Begining of a new chapterer.

Bella Pov:

Instantly Edward pulled me into his side. Protecting me but i knew that scream and i knew who it was. Faster the lighting we were, were the scream came from standing there was a heartbroken mess Deon. He was slumped by a team his head bleeding, Shorts ripped. I'm guessing he fighter whoever it was.

''Deon! Are you okay, Wheres Renesmee!'' I Exclaimed dashing over to him kneeling down at his side.

''I'll be fine.'' His voice sounded so breakable, ''Ness she was here then then.'' he stoped tears welling in his eyes he swallowed them back. ''She was gone,they took her. I fighted i really tried but there was to many they were to strong.'' He tried to get it all out at once.

''Shh its alright calm down.'' I said hugging him.

We took him back to camp Emmett and Jasper Carrying him. We sat him down and i cleaned up the cuts. Wolf healing kicked in and they got better faster. I handed him a glass of water and he drank it all in one.

''Deon, who was it who took ness?'' Edward said.

'' Them his little friends, Jacobs Friends the rest of the pack.'' He stuttered.

''Mutts! When i get my hands on them i'm going to slowly kill each and everyone of them!'' Edward Snarled.

We all looked at each other.

''Anyone got a plan?'' I asked

''Emmett Jasper! Me and you two will go follow the scent untill it stops, Alice you try and see more of the furture and Pack everything up and get home.'' Edward said.

''I'll come to!'' Deon said

''You sure your oryte?'' Edward asked him first he nodded then Edward agreed.

''I'll see you at home love.'' Edward kissed me and then he dissapered with his brothers and Deon into the forest.

''Bye Edward iloveyou.'' I whispered i knew he could here it though.

We grabbed everything stuffing it in cars, Then drove off.

**Back at the house.**

We pulled up and ran into the house, Alice sat down on the sofa checking the furture. I was worried as hell my little girl missing! We weren't to inform anyone untill we were sure it was nessasery.

''You see anything?'' Rosalie said comming into the room and sitting down next to me. ''It blurry but i see her, shes in a room and there people but i don't know who.''

''Im going to Kill them!'' I said i was so angry how could this have happend

''Calm down Bella, It isn't your fault we're going to find her don't worry.'' Rosalie said putting an arm around me.

Esme and Carlise came in to check up on the news. My phone ran and It was Edward.

''Hey! You okay? you found anything?'' I asked frantic

''Hello & yes & sort of'' he said

''What do you mean sort of?'' i asked him

''Shes on the rezavation this all we know were comming back home now to sort out plans.'' Edward said we said bye then hung up i told the rest as they were all talking i slipped out of the house and ran for the treaty line.

I crossed it i didn't care, shes my little girl! I ran and ran untill i reached thee little hang out. I hid in the trees and saw then all talking.

''What are we going to do with her? the cullens will just come looking and get her!'' A new wolf said then a familar voice who i then noticed was Sam said '' Thats the point then we will fight them, they killed Jacob. When they come looking for her we can fight them and kill them.'' he said proudly.

They started disscusing tact tics.I saw all of them all the wolfs i used to call friends Sam quill Emrby Seth. They were all there, all turned against me because of Jacob.

Seth always being the best wolf spoke out ''I don't find this fair? Why can't go back to how it was years ago when Bella and Jacob were best friends?'' He asked

'' They Killed Jacob! all because Edward was jealous'' Emrby said.

Lies! Edward wasn't jealous well maybe a little but only because Jacob was a complete and utter idiott! Who tried to attack me and kill all of us!

''Yeh but thats what Jacob said how do we know thats the full story? Jacob told us before he died that Edward was jealous and he was going to get Bella? I think theres more to it.''

''Seth! Doesn't matter they killed him so now we kill them with the help of that halfling in there this will work.'' Embry shouted at him

I always liked Seth he was more kind and friendly than the others he had more sense even though he was younger than all of them together

I Carried on listening, but i accidently stud on a twig wich snapped they knew i was there.

''Oh come out Bella we know your there'' I stepped out and they all stood infront of me.

They tried to grab hold of me but i was to fast.

''You don't touch me got that.'' i hissed

''Right now. When i leave this conversation never happended i was never here okay.''

They all nodded ''Good'' i said.

''Now wheres Renesme?''

''Your not getting her back not yet anyway'' Sam said trying to be all powerful.

''You dare hurt her. I can asure you, you won't see Christmas this year.'' I said to them with alot of confidence in my voice.

''Just go Bella, your not going to get anything.'' Quil stated.

i turned ''Fine but i will be back.'' I said.

''Thats good to hear, i havn't see much of you laterly.'' A voice said, it sent a shiver down my back i couldn't believe it i turned to see if i was acutly hearing it and i was.

''Don't be to suprised.'' He whispered.

I started walking backwards then quickly ran back to the house standing outside to calm myself down stopping myself from hyperventalating if that was possible? i don't think it was but anythings possible in the state i was in.

The boys were back as i heard Edward shouting in the Front room about me going on wanders i steped into the house and into the room He stoped and Stared at me.

''Where the Hell Have You Been!'' He shouted towards me.

* * *

**So i hope your enjoying the story as much as i am enjoying writing it :) Revieww!Revieww!Revieww!**


	22. And Where Have You Been?

**And Where Have You Been?**

**Bella Pov:**

''Oh and hello to you to.'' i said sitting down on the sofa next to Emmett.

''Bella. I'm not playing games, where have you been?'' He was getting so fustrated his eyes were flat black.

''I didn't know we were playing a game?'' i asked him. i couldn't tell him i had been over the rezavation as he would just flip so i had decided to just be cocky about it all and hope he would drop it wich i knew wouldn't happen.

''Ooo Bella you really know how to Pi'' Emmett sarted but was cut of by Esme glaring at him. ''Annoy him'' She smiled.

''Thanks Emmett.'' I said and high fived him.

''She knows how to be childish more like'' Edward muttered

''Oh shut up, i went out big deal? alot of people do that you know.'' I said

Edward sat down on the sofa oppersite. I left the room only to reappear a few moments later.

''Do you want to know were i just went then aswell as i left the room?'' I asked him as i sat back down.

''Well sorry for caring, i won't next time? how about i just not ask you anything.'' He snapped and stormed out of the room. They all looked at me.

''He'll be fine.'' I said and Deon started explaing about the wolves as my phone rang. I looked at the ID _Jacob._

I got up and walked outside and answered ''What'' I snarled into the phone.

''Hello Bells, no need to be rude. I was only going to ask you if you wanted to talk to your daughter.''

''Put her on, **Now**.''

i heard the phone being passed around untill it stoped i heard Renesmee sweet voice, ''_Mom_'' She whispered

_''Renesmee Its Me Its Mom'' Dry tears welled in my eyes_

_''Mom please get me out of here i don't like it, i wanna come home.'' I was heartbroken her voice was so fragile._

_''Don't worry. Were working somthing out, you'll be home soon.'' i said and she sounded like she was about to cry._

_''Tell dad i said Happy Fathers Day and he's card and present are under my bed will you give them to him?.''_

_''I will I'll tell him, Love you .'' I whispered._

_''Love you to mom'' She passed the phone back to Jacob._

_''You dare hurt her Jacob!'' I hissed down the phone._

_''Oh don't worry Bella im not going to hurt her i have no intention of.''_

_''You best run along and go find Edward then but before you do i bet your wondering why i'm alive?'' he asked_

_''Yeh i am we killed you, you were burt? How can you be back?'' _

_''I have more then 1 life wolfs have 9, and i have 1 life left. No go tell Edward and the rest of the family.'' He Ended the phone call._

I ran into the cottage and looked under Renesme's bed to see a big blue envelope with Dad wrote on it and a bag filled with things i grabbed them and ran to the main house and into the front room ''Wheres Edward?'' I asked i didn't know wether he had returned to the room. All eyes turned to him he was sat slouched on the sofa.

''What?'' He snapped.

''Edward, Im sorry and'' i swallowed ''Renesme wouldn't want us to fight, She wanted me to give you this though.'' i handed him the card and bag.

''Happy fathers day.'' I sat down next to him and He had the biggest smile on his face ever.

''Thank you'' he whispered and kissed my heard. ''Not me its Ness''

''Bless her'' Alice and Rose said. Jasper and Emmett were smiling and so were carlise and esme.

**Later On That Night.**

''Bella?'' Edward called and i entered the front room were he was playing COD With his brothers.

''Yes Edward?'' I answered and sat down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and started throwing it at Emmett's Head.

''How did you know about the gift and card from Renesme?'' Oh shit i hadn't though of that. I have to tell him now? No i'll do a quick lie to him.

''Because she BBM me to tell me?'' i hoped my quick lie would work.

''Bella really?''

''Fine because i was on the phone to her earlier.'' He looked confussed.

''What do you mean?''

''I might not have been completely Honest so im guessing you want the whole truth?'' He nodded ''might be nice?''

He sat down next to me.

''Earlier on when i went out? i went over the rezavation. Thats when i found Jacob was still alive, he rang me earlier on and let me speek to Renesme thats when she told me. I couldn't tell you though because i though you might flip and i was scared.'' i said trying to keep my voice strong.

His Eyes turned black ''He's Alive?'' I swallowed and Nodded.

''How!'' He demanded

''He has 9 lives'' i was about to go on when he but in

''9 LIVES! HE SHOULD BE IN HELL RIGHT NOW! LET ALONE HAVE ANOTHER LIVE!.'' He flug a cusion across the room.

He was stood up now, i stood infront of him placing my hands on his cheeks ''Calm down edward please, let me finish.'' He nodded and sat back down. Pulling me to sit in his lap he started playing with my hair to calm him.

''Jacob had 1 life left. So he's used 8? meaning we have 1 last time to kill him the he's gone Forever. And never needs to return.''

''Woo! REMATCH AND I GET TO HELP KILL SO DOG THIS TIME!'' Emmett shouted getting all excited.

''Emmett Really?'' I said and glared at him he put his hands up in defeat

''Hey! you's always get the cool stuff to do! i want to join in you know'' i laughed Emmett always knew how to bring out a fun side in everything even when people were sad or scared.

''He has 1 life left are you sure?'' Edward and me and i nodded ''posertive he told me himself''.

''Well lets make the last kill the best one right Emmett?''

''HELL YEAH!'' He shouted and then Jasper Alice & Rose came into the room.

''Whats Happening?'' They asked confussed.

''Jacob's Still Alive, He has one life left and this time he's going for **Good**.'' Edward said, Emmett smiling ''For Good!'' he repated

''Whats the plan?'' Jasper Asked i knew then he was in with our game.


	23. Trying To Get Life Back

Trying to get life back.

4 weeks Later.

**Bella Pov:**

Getting life back on track was hard and keeping up with school was bad. Edward and I had already taken a week and a half off, we had said that I was ill and Edward was taking care of me as our parents were at work and the school believed us and wished me to get better soon.

I missed Ness so much, so did everyone me, Edward, Alice, Rose ,Jasper Emmett, Esme, Carlise but Deon was heartbroken his true love, soul mate had been taken from him by a pack of mutts and we were determined to get her back no matter what it took and what risks came with it. I hadn't spoken to Jacob Or Renesme in 2 weeks I had, had another phone call of him but not since. I was thinking of going over there and demanding for my daughter back because waiting and planning idea's routes and plans was making me far to inpatince.

I was laid on mine and Edward's bed looking up at the celling, when he came in.

''Bell's you okay?'' He asked me lieing down next to me kissing my head.

''Well im as good as I can be at the moment, how about you?'' he nodded

''about the same as you I guess.'' I looked up at his face,

'' I have a suprise for you.'' I smiled and kissed his lip then jumping up and heading towards the closet only to pull out a pink victoria secrets bag. Inside there was some very nice lingerie in Edward's favourite colour on me Blue.

I changed quickly and appered back into the room, ''You like?'' I asked him and he looked up his jaw droped straight down.

''I love.'' he pulled me closer to him and our lips connected like magnets, ''I love you so much'' he told me mumbling between kisses.

''I love you to babey, your my world life everything.'' I said falling back onto the bed. We hadn't really done anything other than help get ness back since she went missing. So this was really filling a need I had for him and I think he felt the same way.

The next morning Edward was in his study. I wandered down the stairs I had a black silk robe on with the lingerie from last night, My hair was in ringlet curls down my back. As I knocked on the door and entered I saw Edward leaning against the piano reading something I went over and jumped up and sat on the piano lid.

''We will get her back you know.'' I said my hands going through his hair as I kissed it but I knew whatever I said or he said could make the whole of our missing daughter go away.

''I'm starting to have doubts, but I will fight to get her back and she will make it back here safe.'' Edward said with confidence in his voice.

I smiled at him ''its 8:15, I think we should start getting ready for school to keep apperances up.'' He sighed and picked me up off to piano, ''Guess so'' he said and ran up to our room putting me down on the floor so I could get showered and changed.

That day we were last to school 9am schools starts we didn't turn up till 10:45am, I mean what's the point of school when your daughters missing but we couldn't tell anyone she was missing so we made up and excuse that she was staying at a relatives house because she wasn't very well and was visting them when she got ill. When the school day had finally come to an end I dragged myself out to Edwards car were he stood waiting for me. Trying to work his iphone.

''What are you doing?'' I asked him half smiling, ''I'm trying to work this phone but I guess heat sensitive phones arnt suppose to work with vampires''

I laughed ''Well considering were cold? And its a phone made for people with heat, I wouldn't think it works. That's why you should of got a blackberry like me.'' I said teasing and got in the car. By the time we got home Alice had been to a phone shop and bought him a new Blackberry so he had a phone and was sitting in a bag on the sofa in the cottage. He didn't touch it though he went out hunting with Alice Emmett and Jasper.

I did set it up so it was all ready when there was a knock on the door, I opened it to see Seth stood in front of me.

''Seth?'' he looked up, ''Bella! I need to talk to you...''

I welcomed him in and made him a drink, as I led him into the front room where we sat down on the sofa. Edward wouldn't be back for another hour or so, so we were okay if this was explosive news that would make him off the edge even more.

''So what do you need to talk to me about?'' I asked him. He started '' Jacob was making some speech earlier and we didn't get it? He was going on about how Vampires are worthless and should all be killed and wolves should rule over again? But wolves never ruled over anything? But then we fixed it together and he wants the treaty to be put back in place so that we can break it to fight you's and vampires can die, and Jacob can finally move on and get over you and how you choose Edward.''

''Wait? How do you know this?'' I asked confussed.

''He's been saying things lately and its all adds up but we don't want that we want everything to go back to how it was were we were all friends and could be happy and live our lives?''

''I understand, and I have a plan that I want to pass by Edward and the others first but if they think its good? We somehow organise a meeting or whatever and discuss it to see what you all think. And hows Renesmee? Is she okay, he hasn't hurt her has he?'' I asked

''Renesmee's fine, we all look after her and protect her she's never left alone in the room with Jake. That's won't happen I promise.''

''Thanks Seth, that helps a lot. I'll see you soon?'' I said as he got up to leave I quickly cleared around knowing Wolf scent was in the air but I didn't hide it as Edward had a right to know.

Just then the door came open, ''What did he want?'' He snarled.

''Calm, he came to warn us there on ourside. I have a plan so main house now.'' I turned him around and pushed him out the door grabbing my cropped leather jacket first. Then we both ran to the house.

''Whats Happening Bells?'' Emmett Asked as they all sat down to listen to me.


End file.
